amor o problemas
by Mauro93
Summary: U.A anna es de una familia rica pero odia tanto lujo, yoh con hao,len y horo son ladrones de guante blanco se meten a un colegio para ver a quien robar llegan a enamorarse o las seducen para robarle, yohxanna, lenxjeanne,tamaoxhoro y haoxmari
1. Chapter 1

¿AMOR?

Antes que una este fanfiction se trata de un Universo Alternativo.

" "= pensamientos

Ahí estaba ella otra vez, mirando por la ventana viendo el amanecer tratando de encontrar la manera de no sentirse sola en su enorme cuarto, allí estaba Anna Kyoyama, una chica rubia de pelo largo con ojos de color negro y de carácter hostil pero muy buena con sus amigos, todos dirían que Anna es la chica más afortunada de toda la ciudad de fumbari, su padre era CEO de una multinacional y su madre una abogada muy importante en el gobierno de Japón. Ellos mismo trabajaban largas hora para su querida hija, pero no todo se compra con dinero, a pesar de tener todo asuna se sentía sola, triste por las exigencias y la falta de amor por parte de sus padres, apenas los veía unas horas antes que se vayan a trabajar, de repente sonó una alarma miro la hora se dio cuenta que falta media hora para ir al instituto Catedral por eso se propuso cambiar esa cara de tristeza por una mas sonriente. Bajo a desayunar en compañía de su sirviente

Kalim- buenos días señorita Asuna, como durmió?

Anna- bien Kalim y usted cómo se siente?

Kalim- bien señorita, el desayuno ya está listo

Anna- y mis padres vendrán a desayunar? Kalim vio una cara de esperanza al preguntar eso

Kalim- no señorita sus padres se fueron temprano

Anna- ha está bien gracias (sentía tristeza al saber la misma respuesta de todos los días)

El otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un chico de 15 años, de cabello castaño corto de ojos negro, de carácter amigable pero solitario llamado yoh asakura, el hace años que vivía con su hermano gemelo llamado Hao Asakura de pelo castaño pero más largo que el de su hermano y sus amigos horo horo es un chico de pelo largo pero de color azul y len un chico de origen chino ojos de color dorado y con un peinado de pico. Los hermanos asakuras fueron echados de su hogar por culpa de su abuela que descargo su ira con ellos al no querer a su yerno micky, ellos quedaron sin padres a la edad de 5 años al morir en un accidente de autos. La custodia quedo en poder de kino asakura quien los maltrataba y los llenaba de ejercicios, al cumplir 11 años se escaparon y vagaron por todo Tokio hasta llegar a Fumbari siempre cuidándose ambos. Len se fue de su casa al no aguantar las exigencias y el maltrato de su padre En Tao, se unió a los asakuras cuando lo encontraron en una plaza casi desmayado por el hambre, al principio Hao no quiso pero con la insistencia de Yoh lo acepto. Horo Horo fue el último en unírseles, el fue expulsado de su etnia por amar a una chica que no pertenecía a su etnia por eso lo castigaron con el destierro dejando a su hermana menor con su padre. Como podrían sobrevivir 4 jóvenes en Fumbari? Fácil los cuatro eran ladrones de guante blanco, Len buscaba los objetivos y la información , Horo Horo conseguía las herramientas, Hao establecía el plan y a veces seducía a las mujeres de por medio e Yoh era el encargado de entrar a robar

Hao- hola yoh, listo para ir al colegio?

Yoh- buen día one chan, si espero salir temprano Len quiere que lo acompañe a ver una casa

Hao- si cierto, tengo ganas de encontrar algo valioso e irnos de vacaciones a una playa llena de mujeres

Len- se nota que nunca te preocupas por tu hermano

Hao- no me preocupo chinito torpe por que yoh sabe lo que hacer

Horo- tengo hambre

Yoh- jiji horo apúrate que quiero conocer mi nueva escuela

Anna odiaba ese colegio no solo por la gente aburrida que iba sino porque no le llamaba la atención estudiar, quería salir y disfrutar la vida, visitar lugares.

Tamao- Anna! Como has estado amiga?

Anna- Hola Tamao tan de buen humor como siempre

Tamao era la amiga de Anna, era una chica de cabello rosa y de ojos rosados

Tamao- si tuve unas mini vacaciones juntos con mi familia

Al escuchar eso anna se puso triste

Anna- entremos que aburre acá

Yoh llegaba acompañado con su hermano y sus amigos. A él no le gustaba estudiar sino hacer mas amigos o relajarse y escuchar música en los auriculares anaranjados que eran de su padre, Hao tampoco no le gustaba la idea de estudiar mucho sino que quería seducir mujeres y si tenían dinero mejor aun, Len quería estudiar para ser un empresario importante y poder volver a china para ver a su hermana mayor, horo horo no quería estudiar pero otra no le quedaba otra era estudiar o quedarse en casa aburrido.

Anna y Tamao se dirigían al aula y se encontraron con Manta Oyamada un chico enano de cabello corto de color marrón y ojos grandes

Manta- Hola chicas, lista para empezar el día escolar?

Anna- Dios Manta lo haces todo muy aburrido

Al entrar vieron el asiento de Anna lleno de flores, chocolates y cartas de todos los chicos del colegio pero a ella ninguno le interesaba en cambio Tamao se moría por que un chico le diera una muestra de amor como hacían con su amiga

Profesora Goldva entraba al aula y todos se sentaron, al cabo de 15 minutos entro el preceptor Silver

Silver- disculpe Goldva chan, tengo un anuncio para hacer

Todos se quedaron sorprendido en especial las chicas al ver a 4 chicos entrando con el preceptor

Silver- ellos son los nuevos estudiantes, por favor trátenlos bien y enséñenle el lugar

Goldva- bueno preséntense y tomen asiento

Hao- mi nombre es Hao asakura y estoy soltero

Varias chicas gritaron de amor al escuchar eso, menos Anna que se quedo mirando casi fijo a Yoh

Len- hola soy Len y vengo de china

Horo- hola soy horo y tengo hambre

Yoh- hola soy yoh asakura hermano gemelo de Hao, se nota que somos casi iguales menos por el pelo y soltó una risita tierna

Varias chicas y entre ellas Anna se quedaron viéndolo

_Bueno hasta aca llego si quieren que siga solo comenten n.n_


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de que todos los chicos se presentaron tomaron sus asientos al fondo Hao a lado de Yoh, Len atrás con Horo. Anna con disimulo miro a yoh hasta que se sentó por dentro pensaba "por que ese chico sonríe tanto" sin darse cuenta Tamao la miraba con una sonrisa basto una cara de anna para que tamao cambie esa cara

Termino la clase y todos se fueron afuera, anna salía pero casi queda en el piso por la culpa de sus compañeras que la chocaron para alcanzar a Hao, pero alguien la sostuvo para que no se caiga

Yoh- casi te lastimas jiji estas bien?

Anna- emm ( se sonroja notablemente al darse cuenta que yoh la tenia abrazada )yo si gracias

Yoh- cómo te llamas?

Anna- Kyoyama, Anna

Yoh- que apellido tan serio jiji mejor te digo anita

Tamao- anna vamos a comer

Justo entra tamao ve a anna en abrazo con yoh sus bocas estaban muy cerca, al darse cuenta de eso tamao se quiso ir pero los 2 ya se habían separado

Tamao- yo lo siento anna chan

Anna- no pasa nada tamao vamos tengo hambre

Yoh- adiós anita

Lo dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que anna se sonroje

En otro lado de Fumbari, se encontraban en una reunión el comisario Amidamaru con el detective en jefe Marco

Amidamaru- tienes alguna pista de ellos?

Marco- no desde el último robo parecen que quieren desaparecer un rato

Amidamaru- no creo eso, pienso que están buscando un nuevo objetivo hay que estar atentos

Marco- si seguro que en poco tiempo volveremos a saber de ese grupo

En pleno patio central se encontraba medio colegio va solo todas las chicas de ese colegio, hablando o en su mayoría interrogando a los cuatro chicos, Hao se sentía deseado y eso le encantaba, Len mostraba su desinterés de chico malo y mas chicas se enamoraban de él, horo se había escapado para ir a comer e yoh respondía a todas las preguntas con una sonrisa que volvía locas a todas

Tamao- anna chan te puedo preguntar algo?

Anna- si que sea rápido

Tamao- por que yoh chan estaba tan cerca de ti?

Anna- salía me chocaron y casi me caigo al piso pero el me sostuvo nada mas

Tamao pensaba "parece que alguien le interesa a anna chan" en medio camino a la cafetería se encontraron con Jeanne una chica hermosa de descendencia francés, de cabello plateado y con ojos rojo

Jeanne- anna chan!

Anna- hola Jeanne como estas?

Jeanne- bien y tu tamao san?

Tamao- bien vamos para la cafetería vamos?

Jeanne- si tengo mucho que contarle

Las tres chicas caminaban y vieron el espectáculo que hacían las otras chicas por los nuevos chicos

Tamao- parece que se volvieron muy populares en solo un dia no?

Jeanne- si todas la chicas hablan de ellos en especial de Hao e yoh

Anna no quería le interesaba pero cuando escucho el nombre de ese castaño no supo porque quería escuchar lo que decían sus amigas

Tamao- que dicen de ellos?

Jeanne- y que la mitad están enamoradas de hao por ser tan sexy y ese aspecto de chico rebelde, pero otras prefieren a yoh con esa cara tierna y en especial con esa sonrisa

Tamao- anna lo sabe más que nadie sobre yoh no?

Con ese comentario tamao se gano una mirada de muerte por parte de la rubia en el cual Jeanne se quedo sorprendida y la bombardeo con preguntas a anna

Len caminaba o se escondía del grupo de chicas que lo perseguía, se encontró con horo en la cafetería

Len- que haces acá?

Horo- y mas voy a hacer que comer?

Len- mas estomago que cerebro tienes, acuérdate por que estamos acá por información no para devorar todo

Horo- ya lo se chino feo solo que pienso mas con el estomago lleno

Cuando Len se dio vuelta para no golpearlo a horo se quedo con los ojos abiertos a ver a esa chica hermosa, nunca sintió algo así no escuchaba nada, solo sentía como su corazón latía mas rápido que nunca y solo por esa chica de cabello plateado

Jeanne sentía que alguien la miraba, miro y se encontró con la mirada de Len no supo que decir su cara se sonrojo y en un pleno impulso se dio vuelta para no seguir viéndolo, era que le molestaba que él la mirara sino que la ponía nerviosa

Tamao- Jeanne chan te encuentras bien?

Jeanne- tamao quien es ese chico?

Tamao- es len tao vino con los gemelos asakuras

Len tao era el culpable de que ella se sintiera nerviosa

Al terminar el día de clases cada uno se iba a su hogar

Tamao- adiós anna chan y Jeanne chan

Anna- adiós tamao

Jeanne iba a saludarla pero se puso nerviosa al ver que salía Len, anna la mira y se desconcertó de su actitud iba a preguntarle qué pasa cuando vio a yoh con Sachi, no sabía por qué se enojo con esa chica en especial con él. Yoh miro a anna con una cara de enfado que solo a él le parecía tierno esa cara

Yoh- hola anita

Anna- primero no me digas anita me llamo Anna

Yoh- está bien anita jiji

Jeanne se reía con esa pelea "parecen novios peleando, donde esta Len"

Len- yoh apúrate hao nos espera

Al escuchar esa voz Jeanne se puso incomoda

Jeanne- "que pasa estoy cerca de el y me pongo nerviosa"

Yoh- si len déjame presentarte ella es anita

Anna- hola soy ANNA no anita ok?

Len- y tu amiga quién es?

Jeanne al escuchar que Len preguntaba por ella iba a hablar pero no podía

Anna- "te quedaste muda Jeanne" ella es mi amiga Jeanne

Len- mucho gusto Jeanne soy len tao

Hao- vamos chicos quiero llegar a casa

Hao miro las chicas que estaban con su hermano y con su amigo "vaya yoh y len consiguen buenos objetivos"

Yoh- bueno nos tenemos que ir hasta mañana anita y Jeanne chan jiji

Anna- soy anna!

Len- adiós anna chan y adiós… Jeanne

Jeanne se quedo sin palabras a la despedida que hizo len, anna se enojaba pero se quedo con ganas de decirle adiós yoh espero verte mañana "dios que estoy pensando"

Cuando los tres llegaron a su departamento encontraron a horo comiendo

Horo- tardaron mucho

Len- maldito glotón

Hao- bueno basta de peleas al punto inicial, que casa entramos hoy

Yoh- bueno yo hable con varias chicas y la mejor opción es la casa de sachi

Hao sonría y se ponía orgullo al escuchar a yoh hablar así

Len- por qué dices eso?

Yoh- si por que sachi está sola en su casa sus padres están en Alemania

Horo/len/hao- como sabes eso?

Yoh- jijij bueno porque me invito a pasar la noche… con ella

Horo casi escupe los kilos de comida que tenía en su boca, len lo miro y luego pensó "así que yoh no es tan tonto como parece" y hao lloraba de alegría al ver como su hermano creció

Yoh- one chan que pasa?

Hao- estoy orgulloso de ti hermano pero recuerda que yo soy el asakura más sexy

Yoh- jiji si hermano

Len- bueno lo haremos como siempre. Horo pasa en por la casa y ve las cámaras que hay, hao e yoh entraran yo me encargo de la policía

Horo/hao/yoh- está bien

_Bueno este sería el segundo capítulo, quiero agradecer a ASAKURA MAYOR por la buena onda _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola como verán actualizo muy rápido porque estoy con mucho tiempooo libre además este miércoles me voy y no se cuando podre volver a escribir n.n_

Anna se levanto con las mismas ganas de todos los días se baño y desayuno con su sirviente kalim, este desayuno fue diferente ya que contaba con la compañía de su madre. Se preparo y se fue al instituto, en su fondo quería volver a ver a ese castaño que con su sonrisa no lo podía sacar de su mente por momentos lo maldecía pero quería volver a verlo.

Tamao- hola Anna chan

Anna- hola Tamao como estas?

Tamao- bien Anna hay algo que quiero preguntarte

Tamao no puedo preguntar por llego manta acompañado de Jeanne, el enano venia muy agitado y Jeanne también por la noticia que escucharon

Jeanne- chicas saben lo que le paso a sachi?

Anna/Tamao- que paso?

Manta- le entraron a robar a su casa, ayer a la noche parece que fueron profesionales entraron sin ningún problema

**Flashback**

Len- listo me conecte con la frecuencia de la policía, horo cuantas cámaras viste?

Horo- hay 2 atrás, que tardan de pasar de derecha a izquierda en 10 segundos, una cámara de 360º en la entrada principal

Len- enterado, listo yoh y hao entren ya

Yoh y Hao lo único que le podrían agradecer a su "abuela" fue esos feroces entrenamientos que los obligaban a hacer ya que con eso desarrollaron una agilidad y velocidad increíble, ya adentro de la casa se escondieron a ver a sachi irse para la cocina en un rápido movimiento Hao le sostuvo las manos e yoh le tapo la boca, con un modificador de voz hao le dijo

Hao- quieta chica hermosa no queremos hacerte daño, solo vamos a robar algunas cosas

Sachi en medio de lagrimas y de un profundo terror se quedo callada solo podía llorar. Al cabo de media hora los gemelos juntaron las cosas valiosas en el garaje de la casa y con una simple llamada le dieron aviso a horo que traiga un auto o en efecto una camioneta, veinte minutos después ya habían sacado las cosas solo faltaba irse del lugar

Hao- muy bien te portaste bien por eso te ganaste un premio

Sachi- por favor váyanse de mí…

Sachi no pudo terminar de hablar ya que hao la había besado, yoh entro y desde atrás le tiro el pelo en señal de que hora de irse

**Fin flashback**

Tamao- pobre chica seguro que está muerta de miedo

Manta- si por lo menos no le hicieron daño

En ese momento sonó la campana era hora de ir al aula, para Anna y Jeanne eso significaba verse con el castaño y el morocho, tragaron saliva y entraron

En la comisaria el padre de sachi estaba como loco, hablando sin cesar con el comisario Amidamaru y el jefe en detectives Marco

Marco-señor por favor déjenos trabajar encontraremos a esos ladrones

Amidamaru- entienda que ya tenemos pistas

Padre de sachi- es mejor que haya avances o habrá despedidos

Amidamaru- que piensas marco son los mismo o no?

Marco- por el modos operandi parece que si, tenemos una pista que nos dejaron

Amidamaru- que de pista hablas?

Marco-es fácil van a repetir lo mismo que hicieron en izumo, Tokio y kyoto

Amidamaru- no te entiendo

Marco- la banda son jóvenes, si te das cuenta en todos los robos entraron en casas donde el factor común fue que esas familias tenían una hija de edad adolecente

Amidamaru- me estás diciendo que son niños que seducen para sacarle información?

Marco- en efecto querido amigo, vamos a necesitar ayuda y ya tengo dos chicos que nos pueden ayudar

Anna entro y se sentó al cabo de quince minutos salió ya que la profesora no vino por motivos que no le interesaba, por el cual salió y se fue a sentar en debajo de un árbol

Anna-"yoh no ha llegado le habrá pasado algo, dios Anna que piensas el no es nada tuyo solo un idiota que trata de llevarse bien pero con una hermosa sonrisa que enamorada, ya basta"

Sin darse cuenta Anna está siendo observada por ese castaño que estaba del otro lado del árbol, el la veía pensativo

Yoh-"que hermosa que eres Anita, ojala que no te vemos como un futuro objetivo me pondría muy triste tener que entrar a tu casa por la fuerza"

Yoh- hola Anita jijij como estas?

Anna- idiota!

Yoh- te asuste Anita? Jijij

Anna- claro que no idiota solo me sorprendiste, como llegaste acá?

Yoh- fácil lo cruce a Manta y me dijo que la profe no llegaba así que vi este lugar y quise sentarme y me dormi jiji

Los dos se quedaron hablando por lo menos dos horas. Hao se encontraba con Horo caminando aburridos, el peli largo quería hablar con alguna chica para pasar el tiempo o buscar el próximo objetivo en cambio Horo estaba con sueño y solo le respondía que si al peli largo

Hao- me estas escuchando?

Horo- si

Hao- juntamos muchas cosas no?

Horo- si

Hao- eres gay no?

Horo- si

El castaño ya se aburrió del azul, así que se decidió caminar por las terrazas del colegio en plena caminata vio a una chica de cabello rubio de ojos verdes que se encontraba allí para él le resulto extraño que ella estuviera sola ahí pero luego pensó que sería divertido hacerle el favor de hablar con alguien tan sexy como el

Hao-vaya vaya así fumas por aquí

Marion- quien rayos eres tú?

Hao- por dios no me conoces? Soy Hao asakura un simple chico sexy que busca divertirse y tu cómo te llamas?

Marion- mi nombre es LARGA y mi apellido es TE ósea que LARGATE

Hao-"dios que chica mas odiosa como me gusta ami además tiene un cuerpo hermoso " por favor niña vamos a divertimos o tienes miedo?

Marion se acerco peligrosamente a la cara de Hao para pasar sus labios cerca de los de él y seguir hacia su oreja y con extrema sensualidad le dijo antes de morder su oreja y dejarlo

Marion- con nenes chiquitos no juego bebe bye

Hao-"dios como me encanta este tipo de mujeres serás mía rubia, solo mía"

Yoh y Anna seguían hablando, al castaño le empezaba a gustar pasar tiempo con ella, y la rubia trataba de no mirarlo

Yoh- Anita me enseñas el lugar?

Anna- es enserio?

Yoh- por favor Anita no seas mala por favor

Anna-"maldito idiota lo odio no quiero caminar pero no le puedo decir que no a esa carita"

Anna- está bien vamos

Jeanne se encontraba sentada con Tamao y justo llega Len

Tamao- hola len san

Len- hola Tamao san y Jeanne "hermosa como siempre ni la conozco y me vuelvo loco por ella esto no puede ser en realidad no debe pasar"

Jeanne- "dios más perfecto no podes ser len, esos ojos, esa actitud de chico rebelde que me gusta más que nada"

Tamao sintió que ella sobraba en ese lugar ellos con la mirada se hablan mas que con las palabras, entonces decidió irse a caminar sola hasta encontrarse con un chico de cabello azul llorando sin consuelo

Tamao- oye estas bien?

Horo- obvio que no

Tamao- pero que te pasa?

Horo- tengo mucha hambre y no encuentro a yoh

Tamao sintió gracia al ver a ese chico llorar por comida entonces tuvo una idea fue a su mochila y de ahí saco un sándwich, horo horo con solo sentir el olor a comida la miro con ojos de perrito

Tamao- toma te lo doy

Horo- de enserio?

Tamao- si adelante come

Horo comió ese sándwich en cuestión de segundos fue lo mejor que probo en su vida

Tamao- te gusto?

Horo- si donde los compraste?

Tamao- lo hice yo, estoy practicando para ser una chef profesional

Horo y tamao hablan de comida mientras que yoh caminaba con Anna, ingresaron a la vieja biblioteca luego fueron a una aula especial donde se desarrollan videos, el castaño entro primero cuando la rubia estuvo por entrar se produjo un apagón y encima se escucho un ruido por el cual la rubia se asusto y se choco con el castaño cayendo los dos en una pose muy prometedora

Yoh- Anita estas bien?

Anna- si perdón tenía miedo

Sin darse cuenta los dos estaban muy cerca y ninguno se movió, hasta que yoh tomando coraje beso los labios de Anna suavemente, la rubia no lo podía creer ese beso se sentía tan bien pero no estaba mal ella no era así. En un momento Anna se separo y aplico su legendaria mano izquierda sobre el rostro del castaño

Yoh- auchh eso dolió Anita

Anna (todo roja)- bien merecido lo tienes quien te dio permiso para besar idiota!

Yoh- jiji Anita se nota que te gusto igual que ami

Al escuchar eso la rubia se lleno mas de furia levantado de nuevo su mano izquierda pero en un rápido movimiento el castaño la detuvo y la arrincono contra la pared

Anna- si no me sueltas te matare idiota

Yoh- Anita no te pongas así jiji

Anna- como quieras que me ponga primero me besas y ahora no me dejas ir, me tienes agarrada de las muñecas

Yoh- Anita yo no te estoy sosteniendo

Al escuchar eso Anna miro y era verdad encima era ella tenía sus manos en la cadera del castaño y sin pleno aviso yoh le dio otro beso, eso fue suficiente para la rubia que le respondió el beso que paso de un choque de labios suave a uno más salvaje

Len/Jeanne- bueno parece que llegamos tarde

Al escuchar esas voces los dos se separaron y sus rostros se pusieron rojos levantaron la vista y se encontraron con Len de la mano con Jeanne

Yoh/Anna- porque están de la mano?

Len/Jeanne- y ustedes porque se estaban besando?

Antes que pudieran responder escucharon un ruido proveniente del armario se acercaron los cuatro y de la nada salió Hao medio desnudo lleno de labial y atrás de el salía una rubia arreglándose la ropa

Yoh/Len- hao que haces aquí? Y que haces vestido así?

Jeanne/Anna- marión que haces así? Si se entera tu padre

Hao-quien es tu padre?

YO dijo una voz atrás de ellos, las chicas sabían de quien era esa voz pero los chicos no al darse vuelta se llevaron una grata sorpresa…


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno antes que nada gracias a todos por sus mensajes y en especial de ASAKURA MAYOR_

Allí estaban las "parejas" sentadas cada uno al frente de ellas, esperando que el padre de Marion termine de hablar con el director , como llegaron ahí bueno

**Flashback **

Hao- quien es tu padre?

YO dijo una voz, las chicas ya sabían de quien se trataba pero los chicos no así que se dieron vuelta y se toparon con un hombre de cabello blanco, alto y de un tamaño importante

Marion- hola papi que haces aquí?

Amidamaru- vengo a buscarte, porque estas así y este quién es? Señalo a hao

Hao/Len/yoh- "es el comisario Amidamaru"

Len/Yoh-"dios hao con quien te metiste"

Hao iba a responder pero fueron interrumpidos por el preceptor Silver, que al ver tanto escándalo los mando a todos a sus oficinas. Anna no le importo eso ya que le daba lo mismo lo que le pueda decir Silver, Jeanne estaba preocupado que sus padres no se enteren y los demás chicos no le importaba ya que no le debían darle explicaciones a nadie

**Fin flashback**

Silver- chicos todos se salvan menos hao

Yoh- porque él no?

Silver- el comisario quiere castigarlo por atreverse a tocar a su hija

Hao-"puff si supiera la verdad de quien toco a quien"

Len-"maldito hao le informe que no se meta con esa chica"

Las tres chicas se fueron los demás se quedaron a conversar con silver, luego de la hora del colegio cada una partió para su casa. Anna se encontraba sola hasta que alguien llamo a su puerta

Anna- quién es?

Jeanne- anna san abre estoy con tamao

Anna-"que querrán estas dos a esta hora" ahí voy

Jeanne/Tamao- es noche de chicas!

La cara cambio de sorprendida a una cara de fastidio, tamao reía en forma nerviosa, Jeanne no le intereso ya que conocía muy bien a anna

Jeanne- anna chan hay otra persona que invitamos

Anna-"no será yoh por favor que no sea yoh" quien?

Marion- Hola anna san gracias por la invitación

La cara de anna paso de fastidio a enojo total al ver a esa rubia acá, miro a Jeanne esperando una muy buena respuesta, Marion no le caiga mal pero nunca se hablaron

Jeanne- anna la traje porque a las 4 debemos hablar

Anna/Marion/tamao- de que?

Jeanne- por dios chicas anna nos tiene que contar de porque se besaba con yoh, Marion de cómo termino en el closet con hao y tamao de ese beso con horo

Las tres se la quedaron mirando a la plateada hasta que anna hablo

Anna- y tu nos tiene que contar que paso con len?

Jeanne se puso colorada, tamao y Marion la vieron con cara de picara

Jeanne- bueno si hay tiempo capaz que si

En la otra parte de la ciudad los cuatro chicos estaban sentado en una ronda, yoh sonría al ver la cara de su hermano llena de marca de labial en su cuello, len mantenía los ojos cerrados le preocupa que el comisario ya sabe que su existencia debería pensar que harán o como controlar a hao pero esa preocupación termino cuando vino la imagen de Jeanne. Hao se quería sacar ese labial pero no podía no quiera estar marcado pero en el fondo le gustaba la manera de jugar de Marion y horo feliz pensando en Tamao y en su comida

Hao- bien cuenten que hicieron

Yoh- a que te refieres one chan?

Hao- deja de actuar yoh te vieron a los besos con esa rubia

Len- si yoh que hacían allá a los besos?

Yoh- bueno, yo, Em., y tú Len porque estabas de la mano con Jeanne?

Hao/Horo- así que el chinito estaba de la mano

Len- y tu horo deja de comer y habla de tu beso con tamao

Yoh/hao- TAMAO? LA ROSADA?

Horo- maldito chino feo

**FLASHBACK DE HAO/MARION**

_Acá cada personaje habla con sus amigos; los chicos escuchan el relato de los chicos y las chicas el de las chicas_

Hao- bueno yo luego de aburrirme de hablar con ese sin cerebro de horo salí a caminar y fui a la terraza, y vi a Marion fumando como soy un chico sexy la quise conquistar

Marion- luego de la falta del profesor salí como no había nada para hacer me fui a la terraza a fumar sin que nadie me moleste, pero llego el quiso hablarme pero lo saque del lugar como no se iba me fui

Hao- por favor niña hay chicas que se mueren por estar en tu lugar ósea yo y tu solos

Marion- por favor niñito no te levantes tanto el ego que no me gustas así que seguí participando cariño

Hao- así me gustan las mujeres difíciles

Marion- dios donde está tu mami? Seguro te esta buscando

Hao- mírame rubia

Marion lo miro y hao en ese momento la beso fue un beso apasionado que duro minutos, Marion le respondió primero no le gusto pero le encanto como besa este castaño

Hao- y te sigo pareciendo un niño?

Marion-"ese beso me encanto pero no te lo diré" mmm te doy un 5

Hao- 5? Ese beso fue un 10

Marion- jaja claro seguí participando

Marion camino y en un brusco movimiento una mano la agarra y la mete en un closet, ella no grito pero se asusto

Hao- así que un 5, veremos que piensas luego de esto

Hao la besa salvajemente, Marion tarda en reaccionar pero le empezó a responder ese beso que cada momento se volvia mas salvaje de su boca paso a su cuello

Marion-"hao con que quieres jugar así"

Yoh/len/horo- dios hao nunca cambias

Anna/Jeanne/Tamao- no te teníamos así Marion

Hao- bueno soy un seductor de nacimiento

Marion- bueno me gusto

**Flashback de Jeanne/len**

Len-podemos hablar?

Jeanne- si de qué?

Len- "de porque me gustas" me gustaría saber más de ti

Jeanne- "me gustas len" claro soy de Francia, soltera y voy a seguir estudiando para ser abogada

Len-"eso de soltera me encanto" yo quiero seguir para convertirme en un empresario

Jeanne- y que estas soltero, novia?

Len- soltero

De un momento a otro escucharon un ruido proveniente de la antigua bibloteca y sin querer Jeanne abrazo a Len, esas miradas se encontraron

Len- vamos a ver que paso?

Jeanne- si vamos pero tengo miedo

Len- dame tu mano así no tienes miedo

Jeanne- si gracias" que sensación hermosa siento a lado tuyo"

Len- "nunca mas quiero soltarte Jeanne"

Hao/horo- que aburrido que eres chinito

Marion/anna- solo eso?

Yoh/tamao- eso fue muy romántico

**Flashback de tamao/horo**

Tamao- lo encontré a horo llorando porque tenia hambre e yoh no estaba para darle dinero, le di mi sándwich le encanto y nos pusimos a hablar

Horo- estaba llorando porque tenia hambre e yoh no estaba cerca, tamao se acerco y me dio un sabroso sándwich y empezamos a hablar

Tamao- te gusto?

Horo- si donde lo compraste?

Tamao- lo hice yo, quiero seguir la carrera de chef profesional

Horo- es lo más rico que probé en mi vida, que mas sabes hacer?

Tamao- de todo, quieres que te cocine?

Horo- harías eso por mi?

Tamao-si obvio déjame buscar un libro en la biblioteca de comida mexicana

Horo- te acompaño

Tamao- no llego a ese libro esta allá arriba, me ayudas horo

Horo- claro todo sea por la comida mexicana

Los dos suben hasta lo más alto del librero que se encontraba en mal estado, tamao se quiso bajar pero ese movimiento hizo que el librero se venga abajo, horo vio que tamao se podría lastimar así que hizo que caiga arriba de el, cayeron y sin querer chocaron sus labios y se formo un beso

Eso explicaba el ruido que escucharon len/Jeanne y porque yoh/anna se quedaron sin luz

Hao/len- solo eso se nota que eres un idiota

Yoh- jiji te gusta porque cocina bien

Anna/Jeanne/Marion- solo eso?

Tamao- si

Horo- no me culpen

Hao/len/horo- bueno yoh cuenta

Jeanne/tamao/Marion- te toca anna

Yoh iba a hablar pero el celular de hao lo detuvo, el peli largo cambio su cara a una seria

Yoh/len/horo- quien era hao?

Hao- luchist dice que tiene una información muy importante, ahora iremos con peyote por la paga del botín y luego iremos con luchist

Algo parecido paso en la casa de anna, sonó el teléfono del hogar se levanto a atender y la cara de anna cambio a una rostros de enojo y preocupación que solo Jeanne sabia que significaba

Marion/Tamao- quien era anna chan?

Anna- lyserg, viene para la ciudad se va a cambiar al mismo colegio

Jeanne odiaba ese chico por todo lo que les hizo pasar a ella y anna en el extranjero

En la comisaria se encontraban Amidamaru y Marco

Amidamaru- y bueno marco dime quien nos ayudaran?

Marco- te presento a los chicos que nos _ayudaran_ a encontrar a esos ladrones( es ese momento entra dos chicos) ellos son Manta Oyamada y Lyserg Diethel

_Continuara… _


	5. Chapter 5

Alli se encontraban los cuatro caminando para el local de su vendedor para los objetos robados, hao y len entraron al local y lo encontaron sentado tocando su guitarra. Peyote era un hombre de cabello largo pero siempre usaba sombrero de mariachi ya que era de descencia mexicana

Hao- hola peyote vendiste algo?

Peyote- buenos dias señoritos jaja

Len/Hao- "de que se rie este idiota"

Len- responde peyote hubo ventas o no?

Peyote- si señoritos vendi casi todo menos los articulos de bajo costo, en el sobre esta todo menos mi 10% de las ventas

Len y hao no necesitaban contar los billetes ya que saben que ese hombre no se atreveria a estafarlos, un problema menos solo faltaria ir a verse con luchist en el punto de siempre

Yoh- para que quera vernos luchist con tanta urgencia?

Horo- no lo se pero siento un mal presentimiento

Len/Yoh/hao- "no eres el unico horo"

Llegan a una iglesia son recibidos por un padre de buen porte y bien vestido, les señala una puerta, el padre va adelante y lo siguen los jovenes. Al llegar a una comedor se sientan

Luchist- hola caballeros

Yoh/len/hao/horo- hola luchist

Luchiste- bueno caballeros tengo una buena informacion que saldra caro y les interesa mucho

Len- cuanto caro?

Luchist- como les tengo aprecio sera el nuevo perfume hugo boss

Hao- esta bien ahora habla

Luchist- como tengo entendido entraron a la casa de una joven llamada sachi no?

Hao/yoh/len/horo- si que sucede

Luchist- bueno, el padre de esa chica a apuesto precio a sus cabeza señores y en dolares hablamos

Los cuatro chicos al escuchar eso no lo podian creer, significaba que cada ladron, cazarecompesa irian atrás de ellos, todo se les volvia mas complicado

Yoh- cuanto ofrece?

Luchist- me alegro que preguntes, por cada uno ofrece 10 mil dolares por los cuatro ofrece 100 mil dolares obvio que vivos los quiere

Horo- demonios que haremos ahora media ciudad ira tras nosotros

Len- no creo que puedan

Horo- porque dices eso?

Len- tonto nosotros robamos pero saben nuestro rostros solo tendran sospechas pero no sera seguro que vayan especificamente atrás de nosotros, eso si cada ladron o busca vidas de la ciudad tratara de encontrar cualquiera que sea de nuestras caracteristicas

Horo- pero que sucede si nosotros caemos?

Yoh- no te preocupes horo si caemos nada les creera a esos busca vidas, ya que podremos decir que vamos al instituto mas famoso y caro de la ciudad

Luchist-" se nota que el señor yoh es hermano del señor hao"

Horo- y que hay con eso?

Hao- eres idiota o te preparas para serlo? Si yo te dijiera que cuatro chicos del prestigioso instituto Catedral fueron las ladrones tu lo creerias?

Horo- ahora que lo dices no,ha ahora entendi que querias decir yoh

Len- bueno en fin nada mas luchist?

Luchist- otra cosa mas, esto parece ser un rumor pero igual se los dire

Hao/yoh/len/horo- que cosa?

Luchist- cuiden al señor hao ya que el comisario lo quiere matar

Hao- "demonios mas problemas todo por culpa de esa sexy rubia con su increible figura que solo pensar en ella me dan ganas de volver a besarla"

Yoh- jiji eso ya lo sabiamos luchist pero igual gracias

Los cuatro chicos partieron a su hogar cada uno pensando en esas chicas

Yoh-"anita me pregunto que sentiras por mi"

Hao-"marion, marion nuestro juego todavia no termina"

Len-"jeanne te voy a conquistar"

Horo-"tamao me gustas"

En la comisaria el comisario Amidamaru se quedo sin palabras al ver quienes ayudaran a encontrar a los ladrones, eran dos niños, pensaba que marco perdio la razon ya

Amidamaru- marco estas seguro son niños

Marco- si amigo lyserg es hijo del gran detective de inglaterra harold diethel, y manta oyamada es un prodigio en la computacion y deduccion de datos en tiempo real

Amidamaru- si tienen curriculum impresionantes pero que justos ellos?

Marco- porque los ladrones son de su edad y tengo una duda de que van al instituto catedral

Amidamaru- al catedral? Pero estas seguro?

Marco- si pero mejor que te lo expliquen ellos dos

Manta- gracias señor marco, estimado comisario tenemos fuertes indicios que se meten a colegios del mas alto valor para robar mayores cosas

Lyserg- como veran los ladrones robaron en izumo,tokio,kyoto y aquí, al ver todas las victimas de cada sector encontramos el factor comun que cada victima tenian a su hija que iba en una prestigiosa escuela, en izumo robaron 6 casas y cada chica iba al colegio xelier, en tokio al manday, kyoto al orange y el mas reciente la señorita sachi va al catedral

Amidamaru- muy impresionante y seguro que ya tienen algun sospechoso no?

Manta/lyserg- en efecto y en realidad no es uno sino cuatro

Amidamaru- cuatro? Quiero nombre y apellidos

Marco- aquí los tengo, son len tao;horo horo;yoh y hao asakura

Amidamaru- hao asakura dijiste?

Marco- si que los conoces?

Amidamaru- si ese maldito se atrevio a tocar a mi hija

Marco- "perfecto" bueno ellos dos entraran como alumnos y nos informaran de cada paso que den estos cuatro

Amidamaru- me parece perfecto cuanto con ustedes

Manta/lyserg- enterado

En la casa de anna, ellas con las demas chicas no podian creer la cara de anna luego de esa llamada, ese nombre que tanto mal le trajo a ella y a jeanne volvia y tenia el descaro de llamar para avisar, esa persona que juego con los sentimientos de ambas a punto de hacerlas pelear por el, se dejaron de hablar por meses mientras que el jugaba con ellas dos, como odiaba a ese chico a lyserd diethel

Tamao- anna chan estas bien?

Anna no contestaba, jeanne se preocupaba a mas no poder hasta que tomo la palabra

Jeanne- anna es mejor contarles

Anna- es mejor cuentales tu

Marion/tamao-sobre quien?

Jeanne- de ese chico lyserg

**Flashback **

Antes de venir a fumbari, anna y jeanne ya se conocian las dos vivian en londres donde ambas estudiaban en un internado. Todo en ellas estaba bien hasta que ingreso un alumno nuevo

Jeanne- anna chan vamos al curso

Anna-ve llendo que ahora te alcanzo

Jeanne- esta bien

Anna salia rumbo para el curso cuando al girar en una curva se choca con un chico de cabello verde, los quedan tirado la rubia se llevo la peor parte

Lyserg- disculpeme no salia donde iba

Anna- ten mas cuidado idiot..

Anna se quedo callada al ver a ese hermoso chico, era apuesto y caballeroso

Lyserd- no la lastime de gravedad my lady

Anna-"dios que hermoso que es" no estoy bien

Lyserd- deje ayudarla, a donde iba?

Anna- em yo al curso, cierto al curso en B01, "dios actuo como tonta"

Lyserd- dejeme acompañarla

Los caminaron hasta el curso, anna le parecia todo un sueño ese chico. Al llegar anna se despide de ese chico

Lyserd- me podria decir su nombre mi bella doncella

Anna-se sonroja notablemente, me llamo anna

Lyserd- luego me acompañaria si desea mi bella doncella?

Anna- si "dios que hermoso"

Lyserd-"por dios de linda lo tiene de tonta, esto sera muy facil, me muero por tenerla en mi cama"

Anna entra al curso se sienta con su amiga, ella nota la cara de felicidad de anna pero no puede preguntar nada porque ingreso el profesor, luego de la clase jeanne se tiene que ir a la bibloteca y deja sola a anna en el aula. Al entrar a la bibloteca choca con un chico

Jeanne- eres idiota porque no te fijas el camino

Lyserd- disculpeme oh dios eres hermosa

Jeanne se sonrojo con tal descaro- vete de aquí

Lyserd- disculpeme dejeme presentarme lyserd diethel y su nombre mi bella doncella

Jeanne cae al encanto de ese hermoso chico y de sus hermosas palabras

Jeanne- me llamo jeanne

Lyserd- que hermoso nombre tiene jeanne, dejeme ayudarla mi bella doncella

Al pasar el tiempo en la bibloteca jeanne se quedo con lyserd estudiando, al ver la hora se tienen que despedir

Jeanne- adios lyserd

Lyserd-jeanne disculpe mi atrevimiento pero me gustaria invitarla a tomar algo

Jeanne-"no lo puedo creer, anna chan se morira por saber esto" esta bien

Lyserd-"por dios no hay ningun reto en este internado"

Jeanne sale feliz y piensa contarselo a su amiga pero al entrar a su dormitorio la encuentra dormida. Al pasar tres meses cada una sale con lyserd sin que se entere la otra cada salida, cada momento hace que se enamoren cada vez mas de ese chico pero todo llega a su final un dia

Jeanne-anna chan cuando me contaras de ese chico que te tiene feliz?

Anna- hoy lo veo tengo un regalo para el espero que le guste,pronto todavia vamos despacio capaz que estas vacaciones me entregue a el

Jeanne- de enserio? Pero estas segura?

Anna- segura todavia no pero veremos es muy caballero y me gusta, tu jeanne?

Jeanne- si yo tambien estoy profundamente enamorada de el

Anna al ver la hora sale para un café donde se encuentra su enamorado, tan hermoso como siempre. Pasan 3 horas juntos donde se declaran amor por siempre

Anna-lyserg estoy enamorada de ti

Lyserg- anna mi dulce anna yo tambien me enamoraste con tu simples

Anna- lyserg

Lyserg-dime mi amor

Anna-"te amo" quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo

Lyserg-"con que eres virgen con razon tardabas" de enserio mi amor, estas segura?

Anna- si mi amor se que tu me cuidaras

Luego de estar en ese café con lyserg anna tuve que marcharse odiaba irse pero tenia que estudiar para estupido final de examen, al caminar se dio cuenta que se olvido darle su regalo se da media vuelta y camina para el café al llegar a la esquina se encuentra con algo que le rompio su corazon, su mejor amiga con su amor. Como jeanne podria hacerle algo así supuestamente era su amiga, no entendia como una persona tan cerca a ella le haria eso. Sin dudarlo salio corriendo para el internado

Anna- hasta aca llegamos jeanne no quiero saber nada de vos

Mientras en ese café

Jeanne- que dulce eres mi amor

Lyserg- soy tan poca cosa para ti amor

Jeanne- lyserg me tienes enamorada

Lyserg- y yu ami amor,, jeanne

Jeanne- si amor?

Lyserg- capaz que lo sientas de mal tono pero me gustaria decirtelo

Jeanne- que cosa amor?

Lyserg- quiero hacer el amor contigo jeanne, quiero despertame contigo en la misma cama

Jeanne- si mi amor este finde de semana lo haremos te amo

Lyserg-"lo logre" y yo a ti amor

Luego de esa hermosa salida jeanne regresa al dormitorio donde ve a anna alterada, se preocupa y la trata de calmar pero solo recibe maltratos

Anna- alejate arpia te decias llamar mi amiga y me traicionas así encima a mis espaldas

Jeanne- anna de que estas hablando?

Anna- de lyserg jeanne, el es mi novio

Jeanne- que? No puede ser

Anna- si de el me enamore y tu te metes te odio jeanne

Anna salio de ese cuarto dejando a su amiga llorando a mas no poder, la rubia se dirige al cuarto de lyserg

Anna-lyserg!

Lyserg-mi amor que te paso?

Anna- porque me engañaste con jeanne? Con mi mejor amiga!

Lyserg-"demonios esto traera problemas" amor dejame explicarte, ella me busco desde que te vi me enamore de ti pero ella me busco siempre la trate de ignorar pero fue muy insistente, me dijo que tu no le importas nunca quise hacerte daño, me reuni con ella en el café para decirle que te amo a ti creeme amor

Anna-te creo lyserg

Lyserg-"puff mas facil"

Anna se fue a dormir a otro lado a la casa de su prima matilda una peliroja. Llego y solo queria dormir pero la amiga de prima lily contaba la historia de un chico de cabello verde que enamoro a todas en su colegio y las engaño

Anna- lily ese chico como se llama?

Lily- se llama lyserg diethel porque? Si lo conoces no te acerques es una persona que juega con los sentimientos de las demas

Anna sale corriendo buscando a jeanne, llega al dormitorio y no se encuentra, mientras comienza a correr se reprocha de cómo pudo ser tan tonta para desconfiar de ella

Mientras tanto jeanne se encuentra con lyserg

Jeanne-lyserg como que salias con anna?

Lyserg-"por dios que idiotas son" mi amor te contare todo, ella me busco desde que te vi solo pense en estar contigo me gustas mucho estoy loco por ti, anna o como se llame me busco todo el tiempo, le dije que no te podia hacer esto y me dijo que no le importabas

Jeanne escucho todo eso y se puso mal, miles de pensamientos vinieron a su cabeza en ese momento de debilidad lyserg lo aprovecho para tener sexo con ella

Lyserg-"que mocosas, una menos luego vienes tu anna"

Anna estuvo toda la noche despierta para esperar a su amiga, al escuchar como tratan de abrir la puerta se encuentra con jeanne enferma llena de fiebre y casi en el desmayo en su desesperacion llama a su tio fausto. Luego de aplicarle analisis a jeanne fausto le dice a anna

Fausto- se mejorara toma dale antibioticos

Anna- que tiene tio?

Fausto- parece que tuvo relaciones pero la lastimaron mucho eso le produjo sangrado interno pero pude detenerlo ahora tiene que descansar

Fausto se va y deja a anna con su inconsiente amiga, a las horas jeanne empienza a desperta

Jeanne- donde estoy? Que haces tu aquí?

Anna-jeanne dejame hablar

Jeanne trata de levantarse pero con poca fuerza no puede y se vuelve a caer

Anna- jeanne te quiero perdir perdon por todo lo que te dije, anna lloraba

Jeanne- pero porque?

Anna- lyserg nos engaño a las dos es un sadico, enamora para llevarse mujeres a la cama y luego las abandona

Jeanne- no no puede ser el me ama

Anna- jeanne lily me conto que en su colegio tambien hizo lo mismo, mira como te dejo eso no es amor

Jeanne al escuchar eso se puso a llorar anna tenia razon el la lastimo mucho no le importo que fuera su primera vez

Jeanne- que haremos anna?

Anna- vengarnos amiga nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga

Con la ayuda de su prima matilde tramaron un plan, con todo ya listo lo pusieron en marcha

Anna- lyserg vendra para aca en unos minutos

Jeanne- enterada

En efecto lyserg llegaba al dormitorio de anna sin saber nada, entro y la encontro a anna con un camison que la dejaba sexy, al ver eso lyerg no pudo y se le abalanzo llenadola de besos

Anna-lyserg

Lyserg- si amor

Anna- soy mejor amante que jeanne?

Lysreg- que decis amor nunca estuve con jeanne

Anna beso y mordio la oreja de lyserg a tal punto que el chico no pudo y hablo

Lyserg-obvio que si amor ella era una virgencita ahora tu seras mia

Anna- no me hagas reir cariño,, jeanne!

Al esuchar eso lyserg se dio vuelta y vio a la plateada con un hombre enorme que lo agarro a lyserg de las muñecas

Jeanne- lyserg amor te presento a mi primo bill jugador profesional de rugby

Anna- bill te soltara si contestas nuestras preguntas

Lyserg- sueltame inutil

Jeanne-bills

Con ese simple gesto bill le pego un puño en el estomago del semi desnudo chico, lyserg le dolio tanto que tuvo que hablar

Lyserg- si las engañe a las dos, fueron tan estupidas de no darse cuenta

Anna- eres un imbecil

Lyserg- por favor si te gusto anna siempre me amaras soy como tu primer amor y jeanne nunca te olvidaras de mi soy el hombre que te enseño todo jaja

Jeanne se puso mal al saber que tenia razon,anna la abrazo, bill al esuchar eso le pego otra vez casi desmayandolo

Jeanne-lyserg bebe te dejamos nosotros nos vamos de aquí para siempre, pero dejamos con gente ya que nos comunicamos con las chicas que enamoraste y estan felices de volverte a ver jaja

Anna- si ademas bills te hara compañía, cuidate amor jaja

Lyserg- son unas desgrac..

Lyserg no pudo terminar de hablar que recibio otro puño de ese gigante, mientras que anna y jeanne saludaban a bills y agarraban sus valijar

Jeanne- fumbari alli vamos

**Fin flashback **

Anna- esa es la historia

Marion/tamao- no te preocupes las protejeremos

Jeanne/anna- he?

Tamao- si anna y jeanne chan las cuidaremos de ese chico

Marion- ademas tienen a yoh y len

Las dos chicas se sonrojaron produciendo las risas de tamao y marion

Así que aca vive anna y jeanne no manta?

Manta- si aca viven porque tanto interes?

Lyser-"si o si seras mia anna" por nada


	6. Chapter 6

Luego de tal noche de chicas, las cuatro se prepararon para empezar el dia ya que era un finde de semana no tenian nada que hacer solo que cada una extrañaba a esos chicos. Anna fue la se desperto primero y mando a todas a comprar las demas chicas obvio que obedecieron. En el mercado cada uno se separo para comprar las cosas

Anna estaba viendo los precios cuando sintio una mano cerca de la suya se sintio incomoda se dio vuelta y era ese castaño

Yoh- hola anita jiji

Anna-ni en los dias libre me dejas sola no?

Yoh- obvio que no me alegraste el dia con solo verte aca jiji

Anna se sonroja-baka

Yoh- te acompaño a comprar anita?

Anna-"me servira para que carge las bolsas" si adelante

En otra parte jeanne sentia que alguien la segui miro para atrás y no vio a nadie cuando quiso volver a su camino se encontro con Len

Len- hola jeanne

Jeanne- que gusto verte aquí digo que hola

Len- jeanne hay algo que tenemos que hablar

Vaya vaya mira quien tenemos aquí

Al esuchar esa voz jeanne se puso seria y con un miedo, esa voz que tan mal le hizo volvio pero porque, esa voz de lyserg

Lyserg- y jeanne no me vas a saludar mi amor

Len-"este idiota quien es?"

Jeanee- lyserg que haces aquí

Lyserg- a verte jeanne tan hermosa como la ultima vez- se acerca posando sus labios cerca de la oreja de jeanne- veo que me extrañaste

Jeanne- alejate de mi canalla

Lyserg- jaja que linda boca como extraño besarla o cuando me pedias mas jaja

Len le pega a lyserg desatando una pelea entre ellos, horo llego al socorro de su amigo que los separa ve a len con la boca llena de sangre pero lyserg se lleva la peor parte ya que tiene el ojo derecho sin poder abrirlo

Len-maldito te hare que respetes a una mujer

Lyserg- de que mujer me hablas es una cualquiera ella

Len- veo que no entiendes

Sin meterse horo los deja pelear un rato mas ya ese chico de cabello verde hablo mucho y mal de jeanne. En cambio la plateada no podia creer que ese chico dulce fuera lyserg no podia creer que esa persona le haya entregado su virginidad no la merecia pero luego penso en len de cómo ese insulto eso que la defendiera eso le demostraba que la queria

Jeanne- horo por favor separalos

Horo acepta la peticion de jeanne, ve a su amigo ahora con otra cortada en la ceja derecha pero nada de peligro mientras que lyserg tenia la boca llena de sangre y con el ojo ya sin abrir por los golpes de len. Sin mas lyserg se marcha,jeanne va corriendo y lo lleva a la casa que compartia con anna.

Marion por su parte caminaba buscando que comprarse pero se choco con cierto peli largo, ella sentia algo por el pero no se queria mostrar como las demas a que hao estaba acostumbrado

Hao- pero miren es la nena de papi la que juega con fuego y luego lo llama a su papi

Marion- dios este idiota tiene que aparecer hoy porque no te vas a buscar a alguien que le parezcas interesante nenito

Hao- por dios mi vida se nota que me quieres por algo me besaste el otro dia

Marion- jaja dios que nenito eres se nota que te falta crecer cariño cuando crescas ven y hablamos ahora salte de mi camino

Hao se sintio medio herido pero igual no dejaria que esa rubia le gane, marion se sentia feliz por hacer callar a ese niño le encantaba ser la mala. Siguio caminando, luego de media hora lo vio a hao con una morocha tomando algo tenia que aceptar que tenia celos pero todo cambio cuando un morocho se le acerco y le empezo a hablar tenia que ver que era un hombre lindo, hao lo miro y se levanto sin pleno aviso lo corrio

Hao- disculpa amigo pero ella es mia

Marion-"jaja suya dios hao te pusiste celoso"

El otro hombre se va y marion lo mira con cara de enojo, sin pleno aviso hao la besa en un beso salvaje que la rubia respondio con gran gusto, estuvieron así un largo tiempo al separarse hao la mira y se va

Marion- maldtio hao me gano jaja

Anna caminaba pero yoh llevaba las bolsas, en un momento el castaño se detiene bajando las bolsas lo cual la rubia se enfado

Anna- porque te detienes?

Yoh- no agarre ninguna otra bolsa sin que me pages

Anna- que te page? Haber cuanto dinero quieres?

Yoh se acerca a anna roza sus labios con la de ella y con paciencia le dice en su oido

Yoh- quien dijo que queria dinero?

Anna le gustaba cuando yoh era así con ella la hacia sentir querida pero ella le sigo con juego por eso lo empujo hasta un callejon mientras beso sus labios estiro un poco la remera de yoh hasta abajo

Anna- si te portas bien capaz que haya recompensa

Al escuchar como lo dijo y la manera yoh se puso extremadamente rojo agarro las 5 bolsas con una mano y la mano de anna con la otra y empezo a correr, anna a tal efecto del castaño solo se reia. Luego de varias bolsas mas yoh sentio que alguien los seguia por eso agarro a anna y salen a correr entraron a comercio

Anna- yoh que haces?

Yoh- espera anita alguien nos estaba perseguiendo

Al momento la rubia vio que era verdad que una persona los perseguia y esa persona era manta, anna no podria creerlo que hacia ese enano atrás de ella encima vigilandola pues claro no iba a esperar para saberlo esta por salir pero yoh la detiene. Ese momento la vendedora se le acerca

Vendedora- hola necesitan algo?

Yoh y anna miran donde entraron y era una boutiquen que vendian vestidos para mujeres, la chica miro a yoh con otros ojos cosa que no paso desapercibida por anna que lo tomo a mal manera, eran celos?

Yoh- si cumplimos un año con mi novia y queria comprarle un vestido que la haga poner mas hermosa de lo que es

Anna- dios amor tan alargador eres- lo besa al frente de esa vendedora que con ese beso hace que la vendedora se vaya con mala cara

Vendedora 2- hola quieren ver algo en especial?

Yoh y anna miran los vestidos, anna pensaba de enserio me va a comprar un vestido? Al ver varios modelos yoh se decide por uno en particular era negro algunos centimentros arriba de la rodilla

Yoh- amor ve al cambiador que ahora te lo llevo

Anna se puso colorada al escuchar la manera de que yoh le decia en cambio la vendedora se moria de amor. Al llegar entra la vendedora y le da el vestido, lo miro y le gusto se lo probo salio a verse en el espejo

Anna-"yoh si que tienes buen estilo"

Yoh- te queda mas hermosa que nunca

Anna se pone roja- gracias

A la hora de pagar anna saca su cartera pero yoh la detiene, el le da una tarjeta a la vendedora, la rubia se queda encantada con tal gesto y así salen los dos juntos al cruzar la puerta anna besa a yoh

Anna-"yoh me gustas cada vez mas" gracias yoh

Horo acompaño a len y jeannea a la casa de anna, entra y ve a tamao cocinando. La otra pareja se va para el baño por el botiquin dejando a tamao con horo

Horo- tamao

Tamao- horo que necesita?

Horo- hablar contigo tamao del beso

Al escuchar eso tamao casi hace que se le cae las ollas- que paso con eso?

Horo- tamao me gustas y mucho quiero que me des una oportunidad

Tamao- yo horo.. tambien me gustas

Los bos estaban a punto de besarse pero entraron a los besos marion y hao, haciendo que tamao se aleje de horo

Horo-"maldito hao"

Mientras tanto en el baño

Jeanee curaba con todo el cariño las heridas de len primero la de su ceja

Len- jeanne podemos hablar?

Jeanne- de que quieres hablar?

Len- de nosotros

Al escuchar eso jeanne se puso nerviosa, luego de limpiar la ceja se puso a curar los labios de el tenerlo tan cerca hacia que la tentaciond de besarlo sea mas fuerte cuando ella termino se levanto para guardar todo pero len la sostuvo y la beso, fue un beso donde jeanne se sintia segura

En menos de una hora los cuatro chicos estaban con sus respectivas chicas horo ayudaba a tamao a cocinar mientras que jeanne estaba en la terraza abrazada con len, marion estaba con hao jugando a quien tenia mas celos y anna con yoh estaban acostados debajo de un arbol parecian una pareja muy juntos felices en realidad todos estaban felices pero justo tocaron el timbre tamao abrio y se encontro con un peli verde que entro sin pedir permiso a la residencia casi a lastimando a tamao, al llegar a la parte trasera se encontro con todos en especial con jeanne y anna

Jeanne/anna- lyserg

Len- tu que haces aquí?

Lyserg- que te importa inutil

Antes de seguir hablando horo golpeada a lyserg, un hombre de la estatura de horo lo detiene pero le pega, hao se levanta y golpeada a ese sujeto pero aparecen otros tres sujetos por el cual yoh y len se ponen al lado de hao y horo se les une

Lyserg- ahora si les presento a kevin, john,larch y porf

Hao- quieren pelea la tendran

Horo- tu verde me la debes por maltratar a tamao

Lyserg- otra mujer inutil que se metia en mi camino

Anna- lyserg

Lyserg- vaya vaya si tenemos a la hermosa anna, cuanto tiempo querida

Yoh escucha cada palabra y se pone celoso, lyserg se acerca hasta anna, mientras que la rubia se queda sin hacer nada, el peli verde se acerca a su oreja

Lyserg- veo que me extrañaste cariño y no te culpo

Yoh- anita- susurra

Anna-lyserg

Lyserg- que mi amor

Anna aplica su legendaria mano izquierda sobre el rostro del muchacho todos se quedan con la boca abierta menos yoh que se alegra

Anna- nunca me vuelvas a tocar imbecil ya te olvide porque lo tengo a el- mientras se acerca a yoh, lo cual el castaño sonrie

Lyserg- maldita perra

En ese momento yoh le pega un puñetazo que deja sin aliento a lyserg, mientras que hao se encarga de purf, len de john y horo de kevin

Lyserg- maldito como te atreves

Yoh- le vuelves a hablarle así a anna te matare el inutil eres tu

Los tres chicos se quedan callados a ver a yoh actuar así, anna se poner feliz a ver que yoh la defiende

Hao- "ese es mi hermano"

Len-"bien ahí maduraste"

Horo-"bien yoh"

Yoh- ahora largate antes que te vayas lastimado

Lyserg con los otros se van, las chicas estan felices al ver como sus amores las defendieron en especial anna y tamao. Sin medir palabras anna besa a yoh y tamao a horo.

Luego de la cena, anna sale a caminar con yoh

Yoh- anita

Anna- dime

Yoh- te gustaria ser mi novia?

Anna- si yoh me gustaria ser tu novia

Mientras que jeanne duerme en los brazos de len por primera vez se siente segura con alguien, marion esta duermiendo con hao los dos siente los mismo pero no seria de su estilo hablarlo preferian ese juego y horo estaba viendo la tele con tamao y cada rato se besaban, tamao sentia mariposas en el estomago y horo no queria que irse mas

Lyserg volvio al hotel donde fue fuertemente castigado por marco, luego de eso penso como haria para acabar con esos cinco chicos y en especial como haria para que sufran esas chicas


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola pido perdon por la demora, tuve un viaje y recién llego el domingo muy cansado así que en la semana subo mas capítulos _

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban sentado en ronda, analizando su futuro golpe se podría decir que era un mega golpe por el lugar, la seguridad del lugar pero mas que nada el botín, pero sabían que seria complicado ya que contaban con la presencia del comisario cerca de ellos y su socio el detective Marco

Len- sabemos que este puede ser el mejor golpe pero es un gran riesgo

Yoh- tienes razón pero tengo dudas, me siento intranquilo

Hao- porque hermanito? Acaso tienes miedo?

Yoh- jiji si como siempre pero me refiero a algo en particular, no les parece raro que la aparición de ese chico lyserg?

Horo- si además pero no se si sintieron que alguien los perseguía?

Hao/len- si

Yoh- en el mercado sentí que alguien nos perseguía y pude ver que era manta oyamada

Hao/Len/Horo- ese enano?

Yoh- jiji si creo que deberías esperar un poco mas

Hao- cuanto tiempo?

Horo- será mejor retrasar el golpe una semana

Los cuatro chicos aceptaron y mas se fueron a dormir, mañana tendrían que volver al instituto. Mientras tanto Marion bajo a su cocina para buscar un vaso de agua, al pasar por el escritorio de su padre escucho el nombre de ciertas personas

Amidamaru- y bien manta, lyserg que averiguaron?

Manta-yo seguí a yoh asakura pero lo perdí en el mercado

Lyserg- yo establecí contacto con los cuatro chicos

Marion-"cuatro chicos? No serán yoh, hao, len y horo?"

Amidamaru- y que proponen?

Lyserg- podes establecer que se preparan para otro

Antes de poder decir la ultima palabra, Marion choco con estante cerca del escritorio, al darse cuenta del ruido que ocasiono corrió hasta su cuarto justo en el momento que su padre salía a ver

Al dia siguiente, Anna y Jeanne caminaban desde su casa hasta el colegio las dos chicas estaban felices por sus nuevos "amores" pero molestas porque sabían que lyserg ingresaría al instituto, seria un largo año para ellas. Tamao se encontraba sentada en el aula miraba por la ventana

Jeanne/Anna-hola Tamao

Tamao- hola Jeanne y Anna chan

Jeanne- que ves tamao o mejor a quien esperas?

Tamao se sonrojo al escuchar eso no pudo responder porque en ese momento entro la profesora Goldva, las chicas tomaron asiento pero vieron que faltaba los cuatro chicos y Marion

Goldva- alumnos hoy ingresa un nuevo compañero, se llama lyserg Diethel

Lyserg- hola mucho gusto

Anna, Jeanne y Tamao lo vieron con esa sonrisa falsa pero sus compañeras morían de amor por ese chico

Goldva- puedes sentarte donde gustes

Lyserg con una sonrisa que se volvió de alegre a sádica, se quiso sentar al lado de Anna

Yoh- es mejor que te vayas de aquí, ese es mi lugar

Lyserg no puedo decir nada ya que en un segundo yoh se sentó al lado de Anna, quiso sentarse al lado de Jeanne pero una mirada y vio a Len que ya ocupaba ese lugar, pensó con Marion pero ya estaba Hao entonces fue por la presa mas fácil Tamao pero vio a Horo , sin mas remedio se tuvo que sentar con Manta

Anna- hum te tardaste

Yoh- jiji perdón tuvimos un problema, me extrañaste?

Anna se acerca al oído de yoh- se podría decir que si

Jeanne- que descarado que es

Len- no te preocupes no dejare que te haga de nuevo daño

Tamao- joven horo pensé que no vendría hoy

Horo- jamás te dejaría.. digo obvio que vendría

Marion- quien te dio el permiso para que te sientes conmigo

Hao- que querías sentarse con ese diminuto?

Marion- porque no? Es sexy ese aspecto de niño ingles malo

Hao- así- sin más palabras le dio un beso salvaje, cuando la profesora se dio vuelta yoh le aviso a su hermano y así hao la soltó

Marion-"dios me encanta cuando se vuelve celoso"

Al pasar las horas, llego el recreo sin mas cada uno salió con su pareja mientras que cierto enano y peli verde los miraban con cara de odio

Yoh- Anita ven acompáñame si?

Anna- esta bien pero me compras mi comida

Yoh- jiji obvio pero antes quiero un poco de mi postre

Anna- postre?

Luego de esa pregunta, yoh la besa fue un beso tierno, esos besos que solo Anna recibía y por el cual medio colegio tenia envidia. Jeanne saco a Len de su grupo de admiradoras para llevarlo al techo del instituto, se sentaron juntos y Jeanne le daba de comer a Len

Jeanne- len es cierto lo que me dijiste, que no dejarías que lyserg me vuelva a hacer daño?

Len- no solo lyserg no dejare que nadie te haga daño

Con esas hermosas palabras Jeanne beso a Len, se sentía tan bien estar así pero todo se arruino al escuchar como se abrió violentamente la puerta, al mover sus caras vieron a cierto castaño de pelo largo sin remera y todo rasguñado

Len- maldito hao! Arruinas el momento sexopata!

Jeanne se reia por la forma de actuar de Len pero luego vio a Marion con la remera de hao y con una sonrisa picara

Jeanne-"dios Marion"

Yoh- one chan que sucede?

Hao- nado hermanito solo que cierta rubia me tiene loco

Yoh entraba de la mano con una sonrojada Anna, Marion con Jeanne vieron como entraron y le pareció tan tierno. Mientras len y hao seguían discutiendo, horo estaba con tamao

Horo- tamao

Tamao- dime horo

Horo- te quiero y no solo como amigo

Tamao- QUE?

Horo agarro el rostro de Tamao y la beso en un largo beso, pero no se dieron cuenta que alguien los estaba espiando

Manta- lyserg escucha acá solo esta horo

Lyserg- muy bien es hora de venganza

John entro con Larch, tamao se asusto al ver a esas dos personas

Tamao- que quieren?

John- contigo nada con tu noviecito tenemos que hablar

Horo- ustedes estuvieron con lyserg el otro día

Larch se abalanzo hacia Horo pero lo pudo evadir, tamao quiso salir pero John le cerró la salida, en un momento horo estuvo aguantando los golpes de los manos matones hasta que larch pudo pegarle una patada en la panza dejándolo así sin aire, John lo levanto de los pelos

John- hum era linda la pelea lastima

Tamao- por favor déjenlo en paz

Larch- cállate que luego nos encargamos de ti

Al escuchar eso horo, se levanto y golpeo a John pero larch le pego dejándolo en el piso. Al momento de acercarse a horo, larch recibe un puñetazo cae cerca de John al darse cuenta se encuentran con , Hao

Hao- diminutos creyeron que iban a lastimarlo

John- malditos como se enteraron?

Yoh- jiji eso gracias a mi Anita

**Flashback**

Luego de la comunicación con lyserg, manta salió de ese lugar al caminar varios metros, sintió la mirada de alguien miro atrás y se topo con Anna

Anna- enano tenemos que hablar

Manta trago saliva, esa mirada de Anna le causaba terror- hablar de que?

Anna- de porque me seguiste en el mercado y que planeas ahora?

Luego de varios minutos de "charla" y por las menos cuatro legendarias manos izquierdas de Anna, manta hablo

Anna- yoh, manta me dijo que horo está en problemas que dos matones de lyserg lo van a golpear

Len/Hao/yoh- donde esta?

**Fin flashback **

Len- gracias a Anna estas vivo hoto

John- maldito manta tan débil

Hao- no lo culpen yo también tendría miedo de mi cuñadita

Len- dejen de hablar!

En ese momento Hao intercambia golpes con John, a pesar de que John es excelente peleador el peli largo logra darle cuatro golpes que lo deja sin aire y tirado, mientras que Len resiste los golpes de Larch pero el chino logra aplicarle una patada en la cabeza haciéndolo volar casi 2 metros, mientras yoh ayuda a levantarse a horo

Len- solo eso pueden dar?

Hao- si esperaba algo más

Yoh- muchachos déjenlo

Sin mas se alejan los cuatro chicos, llevándose a su amigo a la enfermería

Enfermera- dios que le paso?

Hao- se tropezó por la escalera

Silver- que sucede aquí?

Len- se cayo horo por la escaleras y lo trajimos aquí

Silver- bueno ustedes vayan a clase que la enfermera lo atenderá

Todos se iban pero tamao se quedo, la enfermera iba a hablar pero al verla tan decidida la dejo que se quede. Lyserg hablaba por celular con Marco

Marco- y bien?

Lyserg- larch y John fracasaron señor

Marco- no pequeño lyserg, ellos no fracasaron sino tu

Lyserg- pero señor Marco

Marco- nada lyserg ahora espera nuevas órdenes mientras no hagas nada es una orden

Al entrar al aula vio a un manta muy golpeado, y las caras de odio de Anna y Jeanne, al sentarse noto que el profesor charlaba afuera con yoh en eso sintió el agarre de Hao, manta iba a gritar pero Len le tapa la boca

Hao- escúchame imbécil la próxima vez que intentes atacar a alguno de otros o en especial a las chicas hare que sufras

Lyserg- jaja por favor esas amenazas de mafiosito conmigo no, vengo de Londres he estado atrás de asesinos, mafiosos y ladrones soy un respetado detective internacional

Manta-"cállate lyserg"

Hao mostro una sonrisa retorcida- así que no tienes miedo?

Yoh- pero profesor

Profesor- asakura déjeme pasar

El profesor al pasar ve que todos los alumnos, menos manta, en plenas carcajadas

Profesor- que sucede

Manta le hace gestos para que mire por la ventana, al girar ve a lyserg con el labio cortado, con el pantalón bajo es decir colgado de su bóxer sobre una rama

Profesor- díganme quien hizo eso?

Jeanne- jaja el jaja solo se subió allí profesor

Profesor- por favor no soy tonto

Anna- es verdad acaso nos trata de mentirosas?- aplica su mirada que hizo tragar saliva al profesor

Profesor- no va digo yo capaz que.. Bueno que alguien vaya con el preceptor y le diga

Al terminar la clase todos se marchan, manta camina por una parte de la bibloteca, escucha una voz y se esconde se tratan de Len, Hao

Hao- donde iremos hoy?

Len- a la casa de Wakari, hoy solo está el señor

Hao- es complicado?

Len- no solo un señor de casi 70 años, 3 cámaras de seguridad y 2 guardias

Hao- esta bien pero porque estamos aquí?

Len- eres idiota así tenemos tiempo para charlar libres sin Jeanne o Marion, ahí vienen yoh y horo

Horo- díganme que sucede?

Len- hay trabajo

Yoh-donde?

Hao- la casa de Wakari, nada peligroso

Los cuatro se quedaron un rato mas hablaron de cómo iban a actuar. Manta no lo podía creer sin mas preámbulo espero que se vayan, luego salió corriendo directo para la casa de Marco

Manta- señor Marco tengo buenas noticias

Marco- cuales?

Manta- los cuatro entraran a la casa del señor Wakari hoy

Marco- como lo sabes?

Manta le conto todo lo que escucho los planes y los funcionamiento, al llegar Amidamaru entendió el plan pero tenía sus propias dudas

Amidamaru- "porque presiento que todo esto es una farsa"

Luego de establecer a sus gentes y decirles el plan partieron para la casa del señor Wakari a pesar de que el plan seria a las 00 horas tenían que poner las zonas de vigilancia y a sus agentes en los puestos. Llego la hora tan deseada

A1- no hay nadie por acá señor, cambio

A2- nadie, cambio

Al pasar media hora, marco se empezaba a desesperar, Amidamaru estaba sentado pensando que este fue un error, al pasar una hora el comisario se canso

Amidamaru- a todas los agentes retírense

Marco- espera amidamaru ellos podrían llegar

Amidamaru- no marco fue un error hacerle caso a tus fuentes a esos niños

Antes de seguir con la discusión, un agente llega casi al ahogo

Agente- señor.. amidamaru

Amidamaru- respire que sucede

Agente- robaron.. la casa.. del señor Fausto

Amidamaru/Marco- QUE?

Llegaron a la casa del cirujano más respeto del mundo Fausto VII, al entrar vieron que habían desvalijado la casa además dejaron escrito en la pared: _SUERTE PARA LA PROXIMA, CON NOSOTROS NO PODRAN_

Marco insultaba al aire pero Amidamaru sonría tenia que decir que esos chicos saben como actuar y como engañar

Amidamaru- al fin un propio reto, estos niños se ganaron mi admiración y respeto ja

**Flashback **

Len- tengo una idea de cómo vengarme

Hao/yoh- dinos

Len- yoh sigue a manta, avísanos cuando deje su mochila.

Yoh sigue a manta a los pocos minutos, entra y deja su mochila en una parte de la biblioteca. El castaño avisa a Len

Len- bien ahora ve por horo, Hao iremos a una parte de la biblioteca donde este manta y hablaremos de entrar a la casa de Wakari

Hao- no te entiendo, para que?

Len- tu solo hazme caso, cuando estemos los cuatro les contare

Yoh llega con horo a la puerta de la biblioteca, sin más Len cuenta el plan

Len- entraremos, primero ustedes me cubrirán mientras yo conecto este chip a la radio de manta para captar la frecuencia de Marco y el comisario, luego iremos Hao y yo al sector donde esta manta hablaremos de entrar a la casa de Wakari hoy a las 00 luego quiero que lleguen ustedes( yoh y horo) y se unan a la conversación

Hao-Yoh-Horo- enterado

A la noche, mientras toda la policía atendía la casa del señor Wakari los cuatros chicos tenían otro asunto en la casa de Fausto VII

Len- ya estoy dentro de la frecuencia de la policía y la radio personal de Marco

Horo- Len eres un genio

Yoh/hao- ya entramos

Luego de varias horas para vaciar la casa, los cuatros se estaban por marcharse pero Horo agarro un aerosol y pinto: _SUERTE PARA LA PROXIMA, CON NOSOTROS NO PODRAN _

**Fin flashback **

Yoh- Len tengo que decirte que eres un genio

Hao- si amigo hiciste un plan a la perfección

Len- hum gracias amigos, eso le enseñara a Marco que no se tiene que meter con nosotros

Horo-propongo un brindis

Len/Horo/Yoh/Hao- por nosotros!

Luego de aquella noche larga, los chicos se despertaron para irse al instituto en toda la ciudad mostraban la burla que le hicieron a la policía

Yoh- hola Anita

Anna- hola yoh- nota que anda media triste

Yoh- que te sucede Anita?

Anna- es que ayer le entraron a robar a mi tío Fausto

Yoh- "demonios" pero el esta bien?

Anna- si obvio es raro

Yoh- raro porque?

Anna- a pesar de robarle todo, mi tío dijo que los ladrones lo trataron bien en especial un chico que durante el robo le hablo muy bien y le conto que lo hacía para comer, para seguir estudiando

Yoh- y que piensas tu de ese ladrón?

Anna- pienso que debería trabajar en vez de robar pero tiene razón mi tío cuando me dijo que todos merecen la oportunidad de explicar sus actos

Yoh- Anita porque vives con Jeanne?

Anna- porque para mis padres le da lo mismo si estoy en casa o no, además Jeanne es mi mejor amiga, y tu Yoh porque vives con los chicos?

Yoh- con hao nunca conocimos a nuestros padres, murieron cuando éramos bebes luego nos crio nuestra abuela que siempre nos odio, al oponerse al casamiento de mi papa con mi mama ella puso todo su odio hacia nosotros, nos llego a maltratar y golpear hao siempre estuvo para defenderme pero nos cansamos de tanto maltrato y nos escapamos de la casa. Luego conocimos a Len, que vivió casi lo mismo pero esta vez su padre fue el que le pegaba. Horo fue el último en llegar, el pertenecía a una tribu antigua pero los desterraron al enamorarse de una chica común.

Anna escucho cada palabra y contemplo la cara de tristeza y sufrimiento del castaño al recordar su pasado con su abuela, no entendí porque siempre sonreía

Yoh- si te preguntas porque siempre sonrió es porque se que todo estará bien, pueden pasar muchas cosas malas pero si mantengo la cabeza en que todo saldrá bien se que conseguiré buenas cosas… como a ti Anita jiji hasta ahora eres lo más hermoso que conozco, me encanta cuando me miras, cuando te beso y más que nada cuando estoy pasando el tiempo contigo como ahora

Anna sintió como su cara se tiño de color rojo por las palabras de yoh, no podía en realidad no quería mirarlo pero el castaño corrió los mechones de pelo, giro la cabeza de la rubia para besarla suavemente

Anna- yoh jamás le dije esto a alguien pero… te amo

Yoh- Anna te amo


	8. Chapter 8

_Gracias por los mensajes y al Asakura Mayor por la buena onda_

Luego de la declaración de amor entre ambos entraron al salón para ver que no eran los únicos que se declararon ya que Len estaba muy abrazado con Jeanne, horo besaba a tamao cada rato y hao estaba con Marion a los besos. Lyserg entro con caras de pocos amigos, solo hablaba con Manta y eso lo hacía sentir débil, mientras Manta se retaba mentalmente en haber caído en la trampa de len no entendí como el que leía 10 libros a la semana cayó en esa trampa tonto. Luego de la larga clase de la profesora Goldva las parejas salieron

Yoh- vamos a comer debajo de ese árbol anita

Anna- mientras me compres mi comida

Hao- dios cuñadita

Anna- algo para decir?

Hao- nada que solo nos llevaremos bien

Yoh- one chan le tienes miedo a anita? Jiji

Marion- que el gran pero sexy hao tiene miedo?

Len- la primeras vez que te quedas callado haocito jaja

Hao- prefiero quedarme así calladito y sexy o no marion?

Marion- obvio solo mío

Hao- eso lo veremos

Jeanne- tan sexual siempre lo tiene que hacer?

Marion- así es más divertido

Anna/len/Jeanne- se claro

Yoh- y donde está horo?

Hao- donde más en la cocina con tamao

Yoh- nunca cambia jiji

A la hora de la salida cada uno con su pareja todo caminos distintos

Len- Jeanne vamos te acompaño

Jeanne- todavía no voy a casa tengo cosas que comprar me haces compañía?

Len- si vamos, luego nos vemos

Tamao- horo me acompañas tengo que practicar

Horo- si pero yo solo como

Marion- hao damos un paseo

Hao- porque no?

Yoh- vamos anita tengo una sorpresa

Anna- no tengo ganas de caminar

Yoh la escucho y entendió otra cosa así que la agarro

Anna- que haces yoh no te atrevas a subirme..- anna no pudo terminar la frase ya que yoh la subió a su espalda y la llevo así, se moría de vergüenza pero le parecía tierno

LEN-JEANNE

Len- Jeanne te puedo preguntar algo?

Jeanne- si

Len- porque vives con anna?

Jeanne- porque mis padres me pusieron en un internado pero luego de tanto insistir me dejaron venir a fumbari con anna, igual le da lo mismo a mis padres

Len- porque dices eso?

Jeanne- mis padres quieren que me case con alguien de título de nobleza

Len- y que ya tienes a alguien en mente sobre eso?

Jeanne- si obvio me gusta un chico

Len- que? Quien? Digo que bueno tus padres estarán orgullosos

Jeanne- jaja eres tan lindo cuando te pones celoso, tu gustas len- lo besa tiernamente- y tu porque vives con los chicos?

Len- vengo de china de una familia importante, pero las exigencias saltaron un límite

Jeanne- que limite?

Len- quería que sea inferior a el cuándo lo empecé a superar me golpeaba, abandone mi casa deja a mi hermana allá y vine a Japón, no tenia para comer ni donde dormir por eso vague hasta caer de cansancio hasta el día que me encontraron yoh y hao, al principio hao no quiso pero yoh le insistió que acepto. Espero volverme un empresario así puedo volver a ver a mi hermana

Jeanne- len no sabía que tenias esa experiencia tan mala

Len- pero eso ahora no importa porque estoy viendo algo hermoso,, a ti

HAO-MARION

Marion- dime haocito porque viven solo?

Hao- mi abuela odiaba a mi padre, al morí ellos paso todo su odio a nosotros nos pegaba pero me canse agarre a yoh y nos fuimos de ahí

Marion- se nota que amas a tu hermano

Hao- te lo digo pero no le cuentes a nadie, es lo mejor que tengo sin él no se que hacer puede ser tonto, despistado pero me sabe como tranquilizar con su forma de ser

Marion- eres tan tierno hao

Hao- y tu marion? Hermanos? Porque vives con tu padre?

Marion- soy hija única creo que tengo dos hermanastra mas pero no se mi madre nos abandono cuando lo despidieron a mi padre, el me crio solo

Hao- hum que alegría

Marion creyó escucha mal pero no- como puedes decir eso!

Hao- no te enojes quieres que te lo explique?

Marion- más te vale

Hao le agarra la mano a marion- te lo dije porque por primera vez encuentro a otra persona que sabe lo que sufrí y sé que tú me entiendes, por eso me gustas marion

Marion se quedo muda, tenía razón los dos sufrieron lo mismo sabe lo que se siente estar solo, abandonados, sin poder reaccionar hao la beso pero esta vez era diferente fue un beso despacio y suave la rubia por primera vez tenía miedo pero el peli largo le sostuvo las manos en señal de compañía sin mas la rubia le devolvió el beso

Hao- por eso me gustas marion

Marion- tu también me gustas hao

HORO-TAMAO

Tamao- prueba esto se llama "tacos"

Horo- haber

Tamao- y que te parece?

Horo- esta picante pero delicioso

Tamao- dime horo porque vives con los chicos?

Horo- porque yo provengo de una tribu del norte del país loa ainu pero me desterraron

Tamao- pero porque?

Horo- es una etnia muy cerrada y yo me enamore de una chica común, los viejos sabios se enteraron y me exiliaron tuve que dejar a mi hermana allí

Tamao escucho y se sintió mal al saber que le gustaba de otra chica, horo se dio cuenta de eso por eso se acerco a ella

Horo- pero otra chica me robo mi corazón tu tamao

Tamao-que? De enserio? Pero la otra chica

Horo- olvídate de ella, eso fue hace mucho y tu tamao?

Tamao- yo vivo con mi madre, ya que soy una bastarda

Horo- quien te dijo eso? Dímelo que le partiré la cara

A tamao le pareció gracioso la forma en que la defendía- no sino que mi madre tuvo aventuras con un hombre casado y así nací yo, al enterarse la mujer de mi "padre" le dio dinero a mi madre para que salga de la ciudad , hace poco mi "padre" se entero de mi existencia así que manda un cheque y se hace cargo de mis gastos pero no es lo mismo

Horo- pero de que trabaja?

Tamao- creo que es detective

Hubo un silencio mortal, horo volvió a comer no podía creer la vida de tamao, ella soltaba las lagrimas a tal punto que no pudo mantener el silencio, el azul la abrazo

Horo- adelante llora estoy para ayudarte

Tamao- gracias horo

Horo-"por favor que no sea la hija de él"

YOH-ANNA

Anna seguía en la espalda de yoh, ya no le molestaba porque al salir del instituto les hizo saber a todas que el castaño es suyo le encantaba que él sea así con ella la sentía sentir única

Anna- me dirás donde vamos?

Yoh- no sino no sería sorpresa

Anna-"tiene razón" bueno pero falta mucho?

Yoh- si te digo pero me vas a tener que dar uno

Anna- está bien bájame

La baja pero la rubia se da vuelta, el castaño le agarra la mano y pone su cara de perro mas irresistible lo cual consigue el objetivo

Anna- hum a cuantas le habrás hecho esa cara

Yoh- solo a ti

Luego de caminar de la mano, llegaron al lugar la rubia no podía creerlo la trajo a un cementerio? No lo podía creer!

Yoh- llegamos

Anna- debes estar bromeando verdad?

Yoh- no vamos al árbol arriba de esa colina

Anna- bien yoh porque me trajiste aquí?

Yoh- te traje porque este es mi lugar preferido

Anna- estás loco lo sabías no?

Yoh- jiji no quieres que te cuente?

Anna- por favor!

Yoh- cuando éramos chicos, mi abuelo nos conto que cuando llorábamos mucho mi madre nos sentaba debajo de un árbol igual a este para que nuestro padre nos toque la guitarra y cantara una canción algo así- en ese momento el castaño taradea una melodía tan hermosa que nunca anna la escucho- no soy un gran cantante jiji y así nos tranquilizamos

Anna- y con tu abuelo que paso?

Yoh- mi abuela lo alejo de nosotros, por eso a veces cuando encuentro un árbol como este me pongo debajo de el cierro los ojos y me imagino a hao conmigo sentado, mi madre al lado mío y a mi padre al frente con su guitarra cantando esa canción como una familia real y feliz

Anna se sentía una idiota, no podía hablar luego de lo que escucho la trajo al lugar o a un lugar parecido al mejor momento de su infancia y ella lo trato mal, se odiaba mucho

Anna- yoh.. yo perdón

Yoh- jij no importa te traje por esto también- le muestra un caja

Anna- para mi?

Yoh- si anita

Anna lo abre y se encuentra con un collar hermoso que atrás tenia la fecha 29/07/14

Yoh- si te preguntas por la fecha la puse porque ese día es

Anna- el día que nos pusimos de novios

Yoh- si jiji ese día me hiciste el hombre más feliz por eso quise mezclar los momentos más bellos que tengo, mi pasado con el presente y mi futuro contigo anita

Anna- yoh es hermoso gracias- lo besa y se acuesta es su pecho mientras ven la puesta de sol, ambos escucharon una melodía particular, cada uno no lo podía creer era la melodía que micky le cantaba a los gemelos los dos chicos con solo mirarse se dijeron todo, anna se acomodo mas cerca de yoh mientras seguían escuchando ese bello tema

Las cuatro chicas se quedarían en la casa de Jeanne y anna, mientras cada uno ayudaba a hacer la cena no dejaban de pensar en sus chicos. En cambio los chicos estaban hablando

Yoh- chicos propongo algo

Horo- que cosa?

Yoh- dejemos a las chicas de lado

Len- tienes razón no nos conviene no se ustedes pero me tomo enserio la cosa con Jeanne

Hao- y que proponen?

Yoh- investigar mejor a las victimas

Len/hao/horo- hecho

Mientras tanto con Marco.

Lyserg- señor me llamo?

Marco- si pequeño tenemos trabajo

Lyserg- de que habla?

Marco- atrapamos a un ayudante de los ladrones

Lyserg- de enserio señor a quien?

Marco- dejame presentarte al señor Luchist, el será la carnada para que ellos caigan en mis manos

Luego de la cena, los cuatro chicos iban a dormirse pero reciben una llamada

Hao- hola

Ryu- hola yoh?

Hao- no habla hao

Ryu- hao hay problemas

Hao- que paso?

Ryu- tienen a Luchist

Hao-que?

Luego de que Ryu le diera toda la información a Hao, colgó sin perder tiempo Hao va avisarle a los chicos

Hao- hay problemas tiene a Luchist

Horo-quien?

Hao-Marco

Len- es una trampa

Yoh- que haremos?

Len/hao- salvarlo


	9. Chapter 9

Los cuatro estaban cerca de la casa de seguridad donde su querido amigo Luchist estaba, su ayudante Ryu tenía razón lo sacaron de su casa sin orden judicial ósea ilegalmente

Len- demonios Marco tiene a todos sus hombres bien puestos

Horo- no entiendo porque querían a Luchist

Hao- es fácil idiota él sabe todo de nosotros, cuentas, planes, donde vendemos lo robado un hombre con toda esa información es muy valioso por eso estamos aquí vamos a tener que elaborar un plan para entra y sacarlo

Yoh- además es nuestro amigo

Len- ellos tiene razón, esos agentes son raros

Yoh- si lo más complicado es que esas personas no son agentes comunes, son agentes X lawyers, vendrían a hacer el equipo especial de Marco

Len- hum veo que alguien hizo la tarea

Yoh- jiji tienes algún plan Len?

Len- si uno pero es muy arriesgado y solo tendrá que entrar yoh

Hao/Yoh/Horo- cuéntanos

Los tres chicos escucharon el plan del chino, y era muy arriesgado pero otra no quedaba. Horo era el primero en actuar, tenía que caminar despacio hasta ese lugar como un borracho con una botella en la mano, el agente que estaba en al puerta principal nota la presencia del sujeto y se lo reporta a su superior

Agente 1- se acerca alguien cambio

Marco se encontraba viendo la celda donde estaba Luchist- A1 identifique al sujeto?

A1- base negativo no es ninguno de los sujetos, repito no es ninguno de los sujetos

Horo seguía caminado a paso lento y borracho esperando que aparezca hao de la parte de la calle, al cabo de segundo apareció el asakura mayor en estado igual de "embriaguez", el agente nota pero al ver que no era ninguno de los sujetos no lo reporta

Horo- tuuu maldio como pudhiste

Hao- emm quien demoniooos eres tuu

Sin más se desata una "pelea", el agente ve y lo comunica, marco le ordena que los saque de ahí el agente va al lugar donde se encontraba el enfrentamiento

A1- por favor señores váyanse no pueden estar aca

Horo se sostiene del hombro del agente- shoo lo sento mucho por lo que viene

A1- de que está hablando?

Hao lo golpea dejándolo inconsciente, desde lo oscuro sale Len con una cámara y una netbook, la conecta a la cámara de vigilancia mientras que yoh le saca la ropa al agente

Len- listo Marco vera la imagen que grabe del agente pero solo muestra 10 segundos y vuelve otra vez, si llama al agente estamos perdidos

Yoh- listo me queda bien? Jiji

El castaño le mostraba como le quedaba el traje, ahora le tocaba la parte más difícil entrar como si nada y buscar donde estaba Luchist, luego entrarían horo y hao para ser sus auxilios en caso de que no salga como pensaban. Yoh entro al lugar, tenía que decir que era grande pero deshabitado, dio un largo suspiro y camino mientras sus amigos estaban afuera, llego a una parte del subsuelo al bajar se topo con varios agentes se puso tenso e hizo el saludo militar los demás le respondieron el saludo, a los lejos noto la presencia de lyserg

Yoh- "demonios tengo que ocultarme bien o lo arruinare"

Se sento y bajo su cara mientras lyserg pasaba con una chica hablando de temas ajenos, cuando lo noto lejos volvió a su misión. Al cabo de varios minutos y largas caminatas no podía encontrar las malditas celdas cuando apareció una chica de cabello largo y azul

Hola puedo ayudarte?

Yoh- "dios se parece a horo" si me mandaron a las celdas?

Jaja acá no hay celdas señor?

Yoh- entonces donde está el prisionero?

En el segundo piso al final segunda puerta

Yoh- muchas gracias señorita?

Pirika- me llamo pirika y usted?

Yoh- luego en la cena lo hablamos tengo que cumplir órdenes jiji

Pirika-"que linda sonrisa además es muy apuesto" está bien

Yoh se olvido de ella y siguió con la búsqueda, llego a la puerta miro por la ventana y lo vio a su amigo Luchist tirado.

Yoh- len lo encontré esta en segundo piso

Len- enterado

El chino le comunica a los otros donde estaba por eso se preparan para escalar por las ventanas de seguridad los cuatro entraron. Mientras lyserg estaba con Marco hablando de la seguridad entre tanta charla, el peli verde ojea la cámara de la puerta ve al agente, nota que repite cada 10 segundos

Lyserg- demonios los cuatro están acá dentro

Marco- que dices?

Lyserg- que suenen la alarma, mire señor la cámara de la entrada el agente repite todo exactamente cada 10 segundos- marco mira la cámara y nota que es verdad

Hao- Luchist estas cada vez mas viejo

Luchist- señor hao vino por mi

Horo- claro además como dijo yoh somos tus amigos

Len- demonios debemos apurarnos hicieron sonar la alarma

Los cinco salieron de esa habitación lo más cautelosos posibles ya que los agentes X estaban como locos yendo y viniendo, al llegar al pasillo para bajar a la planta principal vieron a marco con lyserg, Kevin,Larch y John

Yoh- allá esta marco con sus guardias que hacemos?

Luchist- señor yoh es mejor que los traiga para acá que cada uno se encargue de uno

Len- me encargo de lyserg yo

Hao- yo de John

Horo- déjenme a Larch

Yoh- está bien me encargo de Marco

Luchist- señor yoh déjeme a Marco tengo cuentas pendientes con el- yoh acepta y se larga para avisar

Yoh- señor, señor los fugitivos tratan de huir

Marco- donde- yoh les señala el lugar

Al llegar se encuentran con los otros cuatro esperándolos, Luchist se deshace de su túnica para mostrar una remera transparente que debajo de ella estaba un tatuaje en su espalda que iba de costa a costa con la imagen de los agentes X Lawyers, lyserg contemplo la espalda de ese sujeto no lo podía entender el un canalla como el estuvo en los X?

Luchist- veo que el chibi Marco no te conto de quien creó los X lawyers no lyserg?

Lyserg- señor marco de qué habla este hombre?

Marco- lyserg el es Luchist galio, fundador de nuestro grupo de elite

Lyserg- que eso no puede ser!

Luchist- luego hablaremos de eso primero tenemos asuntos que atender- de las sombras salieron len, hao y horo

Lyserg- iré a llamar a la policía los tenemos señor marco- pero marco no responde

Marco- no esto es de nosotros, falta uno donde está el otro- marco se da vuelta y lo ve a yoh sacándose el traje

Luchist- marco esto se acaba hoy

Empieza la pelea, len aplica varios golpes a lyserg que lo dejan casi tirado pero escupiendo sangre, yoh peleaba con Kevin estaban en iguales posiciones pero el menor asakura saca a relucir sus técnicas en un combo de patadas con puños hace que su adversario caiga, hao se pone a la defensiva a ver como John aplicaba sus técnicas de boxeo a pesar de estar sobre el peli largo no logra que se caiga en un rápido movimiento hao patea sobre la rodilla de John para luego darle dos patadas una lo deposita en su panza y la otra sobre su cara, horo intercambiaba golpes de puño con Larch ninguno trataba de esquivar los golpes pero el azul aplica tres golpes seguidos. Vencieron a sus adversarios en poco tiempo por eso giraron a ver a la pelea principal de marco contra Luchist, el detective trataba pero Luchist si no esquivaba sus golpes los devolvía a mayor daño y más velocidad , parecía que Luchist jugaba con él y eso lo hacía enfadar. Al escuchar las sirenas de la policía, Luchist decidió acabarlo por eso aplico dos golpes bien dados el primero fue a la boca del estomago y el segundo a la sien así cayo inconsciente Marco, sin tiempo para reírse o festejar vieron como la policía llegaba liderado por Amidamaru

Horo- genial ahora como saldremos de aquí?

Hao- tengo un plan- su vista fueron para los trajes de sus adversarios

Amidamaru se encontraba en la puerta manejando a sus hombres, se preguntaba dónde estaría marco y porque lo llamaron que venga con refuerzos en cambio los chicos se pusieron los trajes y salieron como hombres X, el comisario noto que llegaban a un hombre por ello se les acerco en especial a hao

Amidamaru- que hacen con este hombre?

Hao trato de mirar para abajo y cambio su voz- el detective marco nos ordeno llevarlo tiene información sobre los ladrones

Amidamaru- y marco donde demonios esta?

Hao- trate en el segundo piso señor

Amidamaru- me resultas conocido- hao sentía que lo descubrieron pero justo pirika apareció y le aviso que el señor marco estaba inconsciente

Horo- pirika?

Sin más se subieron a un coche y lo conducieron dos cuadras al bajarse se toparon con Ryu que los esperaba. El comisario fue al segundo piso y vio a su amigo sin su uniforme y muy golpeado con el estaban otros cuatro agentes

Amidamaru-"entonces los que se llevaron al hombre eran ellos, demonios!"

Luego de dejar a Luchist en un lugar seguro, los chicos fueron a su casa todos felices menos horo que no podía creer que su hermana estuviera aquí y peor que estuviera con ellos

Len- animo horo seguro está aquí para buscarte

Hao- si azulcito seguro que no sabe lo tuyo

Yoh- si horo no te preocupes todo saldrá bien

Horo- si amigos vayamos a descansar

Al día siguiente

Las chicas fueron al colegio en medio del camino se toparon con los chicos, hicieron su rutina. Pero tamao vio que horo estaba medio triste pero no se atrevía a preguntarle, mientras que Jeanne despejaba a todas las chicas de su len con la ayuda de Marion que también luchaba cada día con las admiradoras de hao pero anna se encontraba de la mano con yoh sabía muy bien que el castaño tenia ojos para ella. Luego de la clase, la rubia salió a comprar con su novio

Yoh- anita

Anna- dime

Yoh- todavía sigues sintiendo algo por lyserg?

Anna- la verdad que antes sentía odio pero ahora siento nada

Yoh- de enserio?

Anna- si porque preguntas

Yoh- porque quiero ser el único hombre en tu corazón

Anna- así? No se tienes que trabajar mucho para conseguirte ese lugar

Yoh- entonces empiezo- la besa para luego hacerle cosquillas

Anna- jaja yoh jaja por favor jaja basta jaja

Oye chico lindo

Yoh se vuelta y se topa con pirika- "que hace ella acá"

Pirika- creo que me debes una cena no chico guapo?

Anna- yoh me explicas esto?

Yoh- pues veras anita, ella es pirika

Pirika- si soy pirika, chico guapo no me dijiste que tenías una hermana metida

Anna- no soy su hermana, soy su novia!

Pirika- que mal gusto tienes chico guapo

Anna- deja de decirle así

Pirika- yo le digo como yo quiera ok vieja?

Anna le iba a aplicar la legendaria mano izquierda pero yoh la saca de ahí

Yoh- anita ella no es nadie me esperas y te explico

Anna- más te conviene

Yoh- pirika, ella es mi novia

Pirika- ya lo se pero vengo por otra cosa

Yoh- cual?

Pirika- por mi hermano, se que esta contigo yoh asakura quiero verlo

Yoh- bueno a la noche en la plaza principal ven sola

Yoh va con anna, que a ese punto estaba loca de celos mataría a cualquiera se acerca a ella pero justo aparece pirika para despedirse le da un beso muy cerca de los labios a yoh

Pirika- chico guapo toma mi número para cuando quieras a una mujer verdadera

Anna- hum se nota que eres una niña

Pirika- soy más mujer que ti, yo que tu lo cuido muy bien porque si no es mío

Anna- a él nunca lo entras- le agarra la cara a yoh y lo besa salvajemente eso fue un golpe duro para pirika que se va maldiciendo

Yoh- anita déjame explicarte

Anna- tu vida depende de eso

Yoh- jiji ella es la hermana de horo

Anna- que?

Yoh- si, la encontramos con len y queremos que se vean

Anna- estas seguro que no es nada tuyo?

Yoh- anita yo te amo a vos a nadie mas, por eso luche por ti

Anna- no se no te creo

Yoh agarra la mano de ella y la pone en su corazón- lo sientes late por ti solo por ti

Anna se deja convencer por ese gesto y lo perdona


	10. Chapter 10

Luego de explicarle quien era Pirika, el castaño se fue para su casa al entrar se topo con un Len muy pensativo, su hermano viendo la tele y Horo viendo por la ventana

Yoh- amigos

Len- que paso?

Yoh- pirika me fue a buscar

Horo- que? Y te dijo?

Yoh- quiere verte dentro de un rato en la plaza principal

Hao- no será una trampa?

Horo- pero que dices mi hermanita no seria capaz de eso

Len- hao tiene razón horo

Horo- no entienden ustedes

Len- tu no entiendes, hace años que no la vez la vuelves a ver y esta con los X así que parece que tu hermanita si puede hacer eso

Horo se queda callado al saber que len tiene razón, no sabe en principio porque pirika se unió a ese grupo, pero tenia que verla

Yoh- déjenlo que vaya

A pesar de varias minutos de discusión, horo gano y fue a verla a su hermana pero len le puso un micrófono a pesar de negarse no le quedo otra. Llego al centro de esa plaza, pasaron varios minutos y nada el peli azul se empezaba a impacientar pero una voz lo hizo girar

Pirika- horo?

Horo- pirika- se abrazan y lloran los dos se mantienen así un rato largo luego se sueltan, horo tenia que decir que su hermana creció bastante ya dejo de ser una niña para convertirse en una mujer, pirika por su parte miro a su hermano seguía con la cara de bobo pero lo quería

Horo- dime pirika- pero fue interrumpido

Pirika- antes que nada aclaremos algo tu eres un ladrón así que esta será nuestra única visita como hermanos si tengo que dispararte en una acción lo hare horo

Horo se quedo mudo donde quedo esa hermana dulce que el recordaba, se entristeció al saber que serian enemigos

Horo- que te pasó pirika?

Pirika- en serio quieres saberlo?

Horo- si

Pirika- fue todo tu culpa, tu destierro mato a nuestra familia

Horo- que?

Pirika- así como escuchas, luego de tu destierro nuestra familia fue odiada, insultada al punto que nuestro padre se suicido

Horo escucho todo pero esa última confección fue como un golpe a su corazón, su padre muerto por su culpa?

Pirika- la etnia nos dejo de lado al saber que compartimos la misma sangre con un manchado, luego del suicidio de MI padre me asignaron un castigo

Horo- cual?

Pirika se levanta para irse pero gira- llevarte vivo o preferible muerto- y la chica se va dejando a su hermano en una cruzada, el no sabía que hacer su padre muerto, y ahora ella lo tenía que llevar vivo o muerto no podía vivir sabiendo que su hermana lo mataría en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, se sentía el peor no aguanto más y se puso a llorar, sentía el dolor de su hermana al ver el cadáver de su padre pero sintió tres manos en su espalda al levantar el rostro vio la cara de hao, len e yoh

Hao- capaz que hayas perdido una hermana

Len- pero nosotros somos una familia que siempre te apoyaremos

Yoh- si ahora ponte de pie.. Hermano jij

Horo sintió unas esperanzas al escuchar como sus amigos le dan su apoyo ya dejaron de ser amigos para convertirse en su familia, se seco las lagrimas y se levanto

Horo- vayamos a casa tenemos una organización que derrumbar

Al día siguiente

Las chicas se encontraban en el aula, los chicos no llegaban pero se llevaron otra sorpresa al ver la nueva alumna que ingresaría una chica de pelo azul

Silver- su nueva compañera pirika usui

Anna la miraba con odio por como actuó con su yoh, Jeanne con Marion sentía que era una chica problemática mientras Tamao se quedo impactada al ver el parecido que tenia con Horo, ella se sentó al lado de lyserg pero sin antes aplicarle una mirada a cada una de las cuatro. Los cuatro chicos llegaron tarde pero llegaron, al entrar se tomaron con sorpresa que la hermana de horo estaba en su salón, luego de la hora de clases llego el receso

Pirika-"haber con quien voy primero, por el chino"

Len estaba sentado esperando Jeanne que fue a entregar unos papeles, estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento que ignoro que la chica de cabello azul se le acerco bastante

Pirika- hola len tao

Len-hum veo que sabes nuestro nombres

Pirika- lo Marco tengo con ustedes tres no me importa, además estoy aquí por otra cosa

Len- que cosa?

Pirika- por ti len- pone su mano en la rodilla del chino pero el chico se la quita

Jeanne- veo que algunas no pierden el tiempo

Pirika- disculpa pero molestas sabias no?

Jeanne- la única molestia eres tu enana

Pirika- como me dijiste?

Jeanne- que alla abajo no escuchas bien?

Len- Jeanne vamos a otro lado

Pirika- len no me dejes sola- hace un puchero que solo hace enojar peor a Jeanne

Jeanne- no te metas con mi novio

Tamao miraba como horo estaba triste, se acerco lo abrazo pero no cambio mucho la cara de él, entonces opto por besarlo y así le saco la primero sonrisa sin mas se sentaron y sin decir nada se quedaron así. Mientras Marion estaba con hao pero vio algo azul que se le acerco a pesar que ella estaba sentada lejos vio que la nueva chica le ponía una mano que subia y bajaba por el pecho del castaño eso la hizo enfurecer pero jamás pensó que hao le dejaría a pirika para irse con ella

Marion- veo que tienes nuevas admiradoras

Hao se acerca al rostro de marión- es una niña yo prefiero a una mujer- pirika escucha eso y se enfada

Pirika-"que les pasa a estos idiotas mejor voy por el otro"

Anna estaba con yoh, el castaño le contaba lo que vio en la tele y ella solo le decía que si. La chica azul los vi y se acerco atrás de yoh tapo con sus manos los ojos y le decía sensualmente

Pirika- quien soy chico guapo?

Anna- una chica fácil capaz

Pirika- dios toma- le da 5 dólares- vete a comprar algo por ahí y déjame a este bombón conmigo

Anna se enoja pero yoh le agarra la mano y se la lleva- vamos Anita

Pirika- pero chico guapo

Anna- suerte en la próxima niña

Los días pasaron iguales, pirika seguía atrás de yoh, len, hao trataba de no verle la cara a su hermano pero se le complicaba, en cambio hao e yoh sabía que faltaba poco para sus cumpleaños y eso los deprimía al saber que no tenían familia para festejar. Marion y Anna notan que los dos están como perdidos les hablan y contestan otras cosas por el lado de hao no le interesaba las mujeres se quedaba pensado, por el lado de yoh era mas notable porque ya no tenia esa sonrisa tonta

Anna- len puedo hablar contigo?

Len- si dime Anna

Anna- yoh esta mas como triste de costumbre sabes algo?

Len- hum nos interesa mucho yoh no? Jaja

Anna se sonroja- contesta len o dejo viuda a mi amiga

Len- bueno yoh y hao cumplen años dentro de 3 días

Anna- y eso los trae mal?

Len- si porque sus padres murieron un día antes de sus cumpleaños, se sienten responsables porque como sabes murieron en un accidente de autos

Anna- si eso lo se

Len- bueno eso paso porque fueron a comprarles los regalos

Luego de la charla con len, Anna le conto todo a Marion por eso planificaron hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, por eso le pidieron ayuda a len, horo, Jeanne y Tamao. Llego el día tan deseado, los gemelos se levantaron tristes nunca antes visto y sin ánimos fueron al colegio, pirika vio la cara de yoh y quiso consolarlo pero Jeanne y Anna la corrieron

Hao- len que haremos hoy?

Len- tengo cine con Jeanne

Hao- tu horo?

Horo- tamao me va a cocinar

Luego que no planear nada los castaños volvieron sin hablar a su casa, ambos tristes porque nadie les dijo por lo menos feliz cumple no lo esperaban pero querían escucharlo. Alrededor de las 21, llega un llamado de len y horo que necesitaban ayuda en la casa de Anna los dos salen corriendo pensando lo peor. Llegan al entrar se prende las luces y todos gritan feliz cumple, las caras de yoh y hao cambian nunca le celebraron un cumpleaños y ahora sentían lo que era eso

Anna- feliz cumple yoh- lo besa

Marion- feliz cumple amor- lo besa

Yoh- gracias a todos no sabíamos te planearon todo esto

Jeanne- Anna estaba como loca contando los días y comprando todo casi la mata a la pobre Tamao por no hacer el pastel hace dos días

Yoh/hao- de verdad?

Anna aplica su mirada a Jeanne que sonríe de miedo- si y Marion también ayudo bastante

Horo- hora de bailar!

Luego de varias horas de baile, baile llego el momento de los regalos. Len les regalos dos remeras una anaranjado y otra roja, horo les regalo un llavero con la foto de un parte de los cuatro y de otra la foto de su hermano. Jeanne les regalo un perfume francés a cada uno, Tamao les regalo un celular nuevo a cada uno.

Marion- toma yoh y hao- abrieron para yoh era un collar de oro, para hao un poncho que le encanto al peli largo

Anna- tomen yoh y hao- el regalo para hao era unos auriculares que tenían la imagen de una estrella y para yoh unos auriculares de color anaranjado

Len- bueno tengo ganas de pasear vamos Jeanne, horo y Tamao

Jeanne-si déjemelos solos- con ese comentario se pusieron los cuatro rojos

Anna- yoh hay otro regalo

Yoh- cual Anita?

Anna- quiero… que mi primera vez sea contigo

Yoh escucho eso le pareció lo mas tierno- estas segura anita? Mira que no hay problema no es necesario tener sexo yo te amo igual

Anna se sonrojo con esas palabras se convenció- si quiero hacer el amor con vos

Los cuatro subieron a los cuartos, hao no estaba nervioso pero algo tímido. Anna beso a yoh suave para luego hacerlo salvajemente, ambas manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro en perder ningún detalle poco a poco yoh le sacaba la ropa a anna, la vio así desnuda y le pareció lo más hermoso que vio, ahora el turno era de la rubia que beso el cuello del castaño haciéndolo delirar de placer, toco el pecho bien formado para luego morderle la oreja, llego el momento, anna se acostó e yoh se puso arriba de ella, la rubia le hizo un gesto al castaño para que empiece, yoh acomodo su miembro y empezó a empujar. Cada embestida hacia sufrir a anna pero lo aguantaba por el, yoh quería acabar con este dolor veía llorar a ella y eso lo ponía mal, en la ultima embestida pudieron sentir como se rompia el himen

Yoh- anita estas bien?

Anna con lagrimas en los ojos- si yoh

El castaño seguio con las embestida, cuando se paso el dolor los sintieron un placer dulce, anna clavaba las uñas en las espalda de yoh mientras el castaño embestía mas fuerte, ninguno podía hablar bien solo se escuchaban gemidos. Luego de varias embestidas los dos llegaron al orgasmo, transpirados y todo se acomodaron para dormir así juntos

Yoh- anita

Anna- dime

Yoh- te amo

Anna- yo tmb te amo

Mientras Marion con hao, el peli largo besaba con deseo a la rubia que ya estaba entrega a el, pero el castaño sintió miedo de parte de ella por eso agarro la mano de ella y chocaron sus miradas con eso Marion ya estaba segura que hao la cuidaría

Marion- hao yo.. soy virgen

Hao- se que tuve experiencia con mujeres pero eres la primera que siento algo

Sin mas volvieron a besarse, hao se acomodo y empezó a penetrarla suave para que no sienta dolor, la rubia agarraba fuerte la mano de el. Pasaron varias embestida y el peli largo pudo romper el himen, la vio y le pareció lo mas tierno, ella llorando por el por su amor ahora ya sabia que no sentiría dolor ahora recién empezaban a hacer el amor por su parte marion sentía que el dolor se transformaba en placer, sentía una sensación increíble el castaño la cuidaba y le enseñaba bien, los dos sintieron como sus corazones se volvieron uno solo y eso le encantaba. Al pasar varios minutos llegaron al orgasmo, hao no podía mas por eso beso a Marion y se acostó para dormir ella se puso sobre su pecho nada mas bueno que escuchar el corazón de su amado

Hao- marion

Marion- si?

Hao- te amo

Marion no podía creerlo la amaba- hao yo también te amo


	11. Chapter 11

Hola perdón por la demora pero como estuve trabajando además empecé la facultad así que tratare de subir 2 capítulos por semana, seria miércoles y sábados

Luego de la noche, la rubia se despertó y miro a su novio como dormía plácidamente con esa cara que solo transmitía tranquilidad

Anna-"será mejor que me levante"

Yoh- jiji veo que estas despierta, quieres el desayuno?

Anna- hace cuanto estas despierto?

Yoh- hace mucho solo no que te moleste porque me quede viendo como dormías

Anna se sonroja- baka

Yoh- jiji bueno hora de desayunar, así que quédate acá que yo voy por el

Anna se puso como roja al verlo al castaño levantarse- Emm yoh tu estas..

Yoh- he estoy qué?

Anna no lo veía se tapaba los ojos con la sabana- estas desnudo! Tapate ahora!

Yoh- jiji perdón anita no me di cuenta con razón tenía tanto frio

Anna- tapate! Y ve por el desayuno

Yoh- jiji ahorita pero antes quiero los buenos días

Anna- ni se tu ocurra asakura acercarte así- anna no pudo hablar más ya que yoh la beso, el castaño bajo para preparar el desayuno al cabo de veinte minutos, yoh subió con el desayuno mientras la rubia se coloco algo de ropa ya que no le gustaba estar desnuda

Yoh- Anita acá esta tu desayuno- se sienta al lado de ella y desayunan tranquilos mientras hablan de que iban a hacer el día de hoy

En la otra habitación el peli largo mantenía una discusión mental sobre cierta chica que dormía plácidamente en su pecho no la maldecía sino que se sentía como tonto al descubrir que se enamoro de ella

Hao- "dios marión que demonios me hiciste?, no puedo enamorar ósea soy el mas sexy yo tengo que enamorar, mejor me hare el difícil con ella pero me dio un regalo preciado no puedo hacerle esto"

Marion- hum buenos días haocito

Hao-buenos días mi rubia hermosa- la besa- ven vamos a desayunar abajo

Marion- hum pensándolo bien tengo ganas de otras cosas- lo decía mientras rasguñaba sensualmente el pecho de hao

Hao-"ya se porque me gustas tanto"

Luego las parejas se encontraron en el comedor, no era necesario que pregunten o que hablen sus rostros ya decían todo. Al bajar se dieron cuenta que no había nada para comer

Yoh- bueno con hao iremos a comprar algo para comer jiji

Hao- si otra no queda, no me extrañes cariño- se acerca a marion mientras yoh hace lo mismo con anna-

Marion- bueno anna tendremos una charla de chicas, dime como te fue con yoh?

Anna se sonroja- bien es decir me cuido bastante y se preocupo por mi me saque la inseguridad cuando me dijo que no le importaba el sexo que solo me ama tal como soy y tu marion? Dime que paso con hao?

Marion- con hao fue lindo me hizo sentir única, en verdad estoy enamorado de el y eso me asusta

Anna- porque? Te digo la verdad yo también tuve miedo de cómo iba mi relación con yoh

Marion- porque es un mujeriego y tengo miedo a no ser correspondida, eso me pone mal y me hace sentir insegura, porque dices del miedo con yoh si desde que se besaron fue tierno con vos

Anna- pero es distinto marion, con lyserg empezó así y termino con mis lagrimas, sentía miedo al momento que mas yoh se metía conmigo pero ahora veo que el en verdad quiere que sea su novia, marion hao gusta de vos créeme

Marion- cuando te diste cuenta de que yoh te quería como novia?

Anna- cuando lyserg entro y me maldijo yoh le pego para luego amenazarlo, ese mismo día me pidió para ser novios pero todavía no le puedo abrir mi corazón

Hao- hermano

Yoh- jiji que sucede, te enamoraste no haocito?

Hao-he como lo sabes? Digo que hablas yo enamorarme? Puff las mujeres se enamoran de mi

Yoh- jiji no eres bueno para mentir, cada vez que me dices hermano significa que rompiste algo o te enamoraste

Hao- maldición, si me enamore de marion pero no se por primera vez siento miedo

Yoh- miedo de que?

Hao- de no ser correspondido de solo pensarlo siento un terrible dolor en el pecho, ella se volvió muy importante para mi

Yoh- porque no te la declaras? Siento lo mismo por anna pero tengo algunas dudas

Hao se mostro sorprendido por la forma de hablar seria de su hermanito- que dudas?

Yoh- porque la amo pero parece que todavía no puede abrir su corazón es decir que todavía no se siente segura conmigo

Hao- pero bueno es mejor que le enseñes el camino no?

Yoh- jiji si y bueno tu que haras con marion?

Hao- no se que hacer me encanta lo bella que es, cuando sonríe hace latir fuertemente mi corazón, que puedo hacer yoh?

Yoh- porque no lo hablas seguro que ella gusta de vos haocito además demuéstrale que piensas en ella

Luego que los gemelos compraron fideos para comer, que marion los hizo mientras hao la miraba y se quedaba callado al verla detalladamente cómo se movía su pelo al cocinar. Por su parte marion se sentía muda no quería mirar para atrás no aguantaba la mirada de hao, solo deseaba besarlo y decirle todo pero no podía, el menor asakura hablaba con anna por la cara de la rubia la conversación era seria

Anna- demonios yoh no tienes ni un numero de len o horo?

Yoh- no anita pero que sucede?

Anna- Jeanne no me ha dejado ningún mensaje ni nada y ella no es así le debe haber pasado algo

Yoh- bueno los iremos a buscar pero luego tenemos que hablar

Anna no le gusto esa última parte pero primero estaba su amiga, agarro a la otra pareja y marcho a buscarlos. Mientras en la casa de los chicos, un hombre se levantaba con terrible dolor de cabeza como odiaba las noches de borrachera encima no se acordaba de nada, giro su cabeza y vio a una hermosa chica platinada durmiendo sin nada de ropa

Len- Jeanne despierta!

Jeanne- no quiero dejame dormir un rato mas, bueno, hola len que haces aquí?

Len- Jeanne estamos en mi casa y tu estas desnuda

Jeanne- QUE?- la chica vio que era verdad estaba desnuda y llena de chupones en la panza y cerca de su pecho- len hicimos el amor tu y yo?

Len analizo la situación y vio que el también estaba desnudo y con lápiz labial de mujer en su panza y pecho- creo que si, no te acuerdas de nada?

Jeanne no podía creerlo que esto le estuviera pasando- me acuerdo que luego de dejarlos a los demás en su casa salimos a un bar, tomamos y nada mas

Len- demonios iré a ver si hay alguien más- se levanta mientras Jeanne se pone roja al ver el torso del chino

Jeanne-"dios que hermoso que es" len deberías ponerte algo de ropa

Len- hum si perdón Jeanne- al ponerse la remera noto que tu dedo tenía un anillo- oh no

Jeanne- que sucede?- mientras se ponía ropa

Len- jean- no pudo terminar de hablar porque vio la espalda de la chica- Jeanne muéstrame tu dedo tiene un anillo

Jeanne también nota que tenía un anillo- esto significa que…

Len/Jeanne- nos casamos?!

Horo se despierta y ve a tamao acostada cerca de él - dios se pueden callar un poco?

Tamao se despierta y siente un picazón en su pecho- que sucede porque tantos gritos?

Jeanne- parece que nos casamos con len

Horo- va solo eso? Felicidades

Len- cállate idiota! En realidad no estamos seguro de eso

Jeanne- ustedes se acuerdan de algo de anoche?

Horo siente un picazón en su brazo- no va me acuerdo que fuimos a un bar y luego nos encontramos con peyote

Len/Jeanne- peyote?

Tamao mira porque le picaba tanto su pecho- OHHH NO!

Horo/len/Jeanne- que sucede?

Tamao estaba roja- horo a tu también te pica una parte del cuerpo

Horo- ahora que lo dices me pica el brazo derecho- el peli azul mira su brazo y se encuentra con algo- CUANDO ME HICE ESTO?

Len- dejen de gritar y dígannos que tienen?

Horo- tengo un tatuaje que dice TAMAO Y HORO

Tamao- y yo tengo uno que dice HORO Y TAMAO

Peyote- hola buenos días, linda salida entre amigos

Len/horo/Jeanne/tamao- dinos que paso ayer!?

Peyote- bueno en realidad nada solo tomamos

Len- como que nada? Jeanne y yo estamos casados

Horo- yo tengo un tatuaje

Peyote- no se de que se quejan, len te casaste con una hermosa señorita y tu horo bueno eres horo

Anna y los demás llegaron a la casa de los chicos y se toparon con una escena curiosa, len tomaba café mientras Jeanne observaba el anillo horo no dejaba de verse el brazo y tamao estaba mirando un punto muerto

Anna- Jeanne estas bien?

Jeanne- anna.. no se como decirte esto

Anna- dime

Len- nos casamos

Hao/yoh/anna/marion- ustedes que?

Jeanne- si parece que luego de dejarlos solos nos fuimos a un bar allí horo y len se toparon con una amigos suyo, tomamos tequila pero parece que nos pasamos de tragos y terminamos casados

Hao- jajajaja len casado? Jajaja ,no lo puedo creer

Len- de que te ríes idiota?

Yoh- y a horo que le paso?

Len- se tatuó el nombre de tamao en su brazo

Hao- jajajaja de enserio? Los dejamos solos y causan esto? Jajajaja

Luego de explicar todo lo sucedió, los chicos optaron por descansar pero su descanso fue interrumpido por una llamada de un cliente que deseaba verlo para contratar sus servicios, hao fue el encargado de ir a esa visita

Hao- así que tu eres Tokagero no?

Tokagero- exacto, ire al punto deseo que hagan un trabajo para mi

Hao- dime que quieres?

Tokagero- hay un maletín que esta es un fabrica que es urgente que lo traigan hoy, el dinero no importa pueden?

Hao- si podemos

Luego de la charla, hao se retiro para preparar las cosas pero no podía dejar de sentir que ese sujeto no era de fiar pero trabajo era trabajo. El plan fue el siguiente entrarían por la parte del techo, horo estaría afuera con len mientras los gemelos harían el trabajo por dentro

Horo- este es el lugar?-

Len- si algo no me gusta de esto

El edificio estaba de mal estado, los asakuras tiraron sogas para entrar ya que no había ni seguridad, horo los acompaño, al llegar al segundo donde estaría el maletín los chicos sintieron que alguien los observaba

Horo- len hay alguien afuera

Len- nada pero siento que alguien nos observa

Horo- si aca también sentimos eso

Al agarrar el maletín los tres chicos, tomaron curso para salir de ese lugar pero unas personas estaban escondidas esperando por ellos

Lyserg- capitán Marco los tenemos, pido permiso para atraparlos

Marco- negativo lyserg si Amidamaru no llega antes sería inútil

Lyserg- pero señor los tenemos justos

Marco- negativo dije lyserg, esperaremos

Lyserg- demonios están aca y no podemos hacer nada, me siento débil así

Kevin- no se preocupe joven ya lo atraparemos solo hay que esperar

Lyserg- no esperare mas

Horo vio algo que se movía atrás de unas cajas por eso se detuvo a ver que era, su cara se transformo al ver que había gente y eran los X laywers con armas y vio a lyserg salir

Lyserg- deténganse en nombre de la justicia- mientras disparaba, no pudo mas porque hao lo golpeo en la espalda, al ver a su amigo lastimado los demás X salieron de ahí para atrapar a los chicos

Horo- len es una trampa, vete de aquí esta lleno de X laywers

Mientras horo e yoh subían por las sogas, hao se bajo a pelear con los demás agentes pero no pudo seguir al ser golpeado por 5 agentes, yoh vio como su hermano estaba en problemas y se bajo sobre ellos, len apareció y con su ayuda subieron a hao, el menor de los asakuras no pudo subir al sentir las balas que se lanzaban

Yoh- llévatelo len- mientras el corria atrás de unas cajas para salvarse de las balas

Hao- no dejame, no dejare a mi hermano aca- mientras luchaba con el agarre de len y horo

Len- hao nos tenemos que ir, el estará bien

Hao con lágrimas en los ojos- no te dejare yoh!

Horo- maldición, len no podemos dejarlo

Yoh- váyanse es mejo- no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir una bala que se atravesaba el hombre

Hao- no yoh, jamás te dejare!

Yoh con lagrimas en los ojos- onii chan, len cuida bien a mi hermano mayor- mientras sonreía como siempre

Len también no podía dejar de llorar, sabía que yoh haría una estupidez para darle tiempo para que se vayan- cuenta conmigo

Horo agarro fuerte a hao que luchaba para quedarse, al momento salió yoh con las manos arriba los agentes dejaron de disparar, el primer en acercarse a yoh fue lyserg que miro para arriba vio las caras de sufrimiento de los demás eso le pareció tan divertido

Lyserg- era hora que la basura caiga- le aplica un golpe a yoh para luego pisarlo en donde esta la bala

Yoh- jiji parece que me atrapaste bien hecho

Los agentes no podían creer que ese chico sonriera a pesar de estar desangrándose para el peli verde eso demostraba que el tenia razón eran unos idiotas

Lyserg- no se como anna se pudo fijar en alguien como en vos

Yoh- es raro no? Jiji

Lyserg- deja de reírte! Igual cuidare muy bien a esa rubia- al momento se produce una explosión que deja a varios agentes tirados- lyserg que demonios pasa!

Hao- deja a mi hermano insecto- le aplica una patada para luego darle un puño en la cara- vamos yoh llegaron refuerzos

Yoh- refuerzos, quienes?- mira y ve a Ryu con su banda y Luchist cubriéndolos

Luego de sacarlo de ahí, lo llevaron a la guarida de Ryu para que lo saquen esa bala, Marco estaba mas que enojado con lyserg por actuar así y para empeorar llego amidamaru

Amidamaru- Marco explícame que ocurrió?

Marco- le tendimos una trampa pero escarparon

Lyserg- señor escaparon porque actuamos tarde

Marco- por tu culpa escaparon, eres un insubordinado

Amidamaru- te dije Marco que los niños no pueden atender asuntos de grandes

Lyserg- soy un famoso detective de Londres no necesito lecciones de un comisario inútil como tu

Amidamaru le pega una cachetada al lyserg- mejor cállate yo se porque te fuiste de Londres

En la guarida de Ryu, una chica salía del cuarto para darle la buena noticia a todos yoh estaría bien la bala no toco nada importante

Len- Luchist como sabias de esa trampa?

Luchist- eso lo se porque recibí una llamada de una persona que decía que estarían en problemas y como me salvaron una vez me correspondía retribuirle ese favor

Len-"así que una llamada me pregunto de quien será" y hao?

Horo- esta con yoh, no quiere salir de ahí

Luego de pasar la noche cuidando a su hermano hao se puso al lado de el y sin más se quedo dormido, yoh se despertó y se topo con su hermano que estaba descansado a su lado, el mayor sintió que algo se movio y se despertó

Hao- yoh me asustaste pequeño idiota- mientras se le caigan las lagrimas

Yoh- onii chan perdón jiji- lloraba el también

Hao- no te vuelvas a hacer el héroe

Yoh- lo prometo hermano

La escena era vista por el horo que sonría y se ponía triste al saber que nunca estaría así con su hermana. En cambio Pirika estaba al acecho de anna, la vio en el centro comercial

Pirika- anna tenemos que hablar

Anna- otra vez tu que quieres?

Pirika- vengo a abrirte los ojos a ti y a tus amigas

Anna- de que hablas? Se mas clara y precisa tengo poco tiempo

Pirika- de que pienses, yoh no es el que dice ser

Anna- si vienes a que lo trate de dejar para que este contigo te digo que pierdes el tiempo

Pirika- no anna te digo que averigües mas de yoh y de los demás, nunca te preguntaste de cómo obtienen dinero si se escaparon de la casa de su abuela, de cómo sobreviven sin trabajar o de cómo de izumo vinieron a fumbari?

Anna se quedo callada al escuchar que pirika tenia razón, de que vivía yoh, no sabia nada de su futuro

Pirika- por eso te digo ten cuidado para ti y tus amigas

Señora el rescate fue un éxito

Hum me lo suponía, gracias Bason

Bason- de nada señorita jum


	12. Chapter 12

la rubia estaba sentada en su cama pensado en lo que le dijo la chica de de pelo azul, dios detestaba que ella tenga razón sobre yoh pero otra no le quedaba más que levantarse e ir a almorzar con sus amigas

-. Hola Jeanne y las chicas?- dijo anna

-. Hola anna, bueno marion se fue con su padre y tamao salió con horo para ver del tema de los tatuajes- dijo Jeanne pero notaba rara a su amiga

dime tu sabes bien el pasado de len?- anna

-. Hum len me conto de que se fue de china por su padre porque?-. Jeanne

-. Porque yo no sé nada del pasado de yoh encima que hoy me encontré con pirika y me dijo varias cosas que me hicieron pensar que ella tiene razón, de yoh solo sé que su abuela los maltrataba y hao lo saco de ahí-. Anna

-. Pero entonces que tienes que dudar? No te entiendo anna-. Jeanne

-. Me dijo que los chicos no son los que dicen, que busquemos su pasado y en parte tiene razón porque yoh llego de izumo hasta fumbari, de que viven, como pueden pagar el colegio? -. Dijo anna en un tono más que preocupado

-. Dios anna no puedes guiarte por lo que dice esa chica, además si no te sientes segura ve y habla con yoh-. Jeanne

-. Si pero si me miente que hago Jeanne? No quiero volver a sufrir, cuando siento que todo estaba bien con el ahora resulta esto-. Anna

-. Anna no te sulfures, yoh te contara todo su pasado además me parece tierno tu preocupación-. Jeanne

-. Preocupación nada, solo me molesta que me use-. Dijo anna tratando de sonar enojada

-. Jaja si claro anna ven a comer luego iremos a la casa de los chicos-. Jeanne

Mientras cierto castaño seguía en cama a pesar de estar bien debía estar acostado, su hermano estaba charlando con Luchist. Como odia estar casi postrado en esa cama, como le gustaría estar con anna pero no

-. Veo que estas mejor-. Len

-. Jiji si pero me quiero levantar pero me obligaron a quedarme acostado-. Yoh

-. Y si toda tienes que hacer reposo no debes apresuras las cosas-. Len

-. Donde hao y horo?-. Dijo yoh mientras noto la cara de len

-. Hao esta charlando con Luchist y horo se fue con tamao para ver si se pueden sacar los tatuajes-. Len

-. Jiji ese horo nunca va a cambiar pero bueno dime que te ocurre len-. Yoh

-. Que ami nada? Porque lo dices?-. Dijo len tratando de mostrar que todo estaba bien

-. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te preocupa-. Dijo yoh en noto serio que le sorprendió a len

-. Luchist nos dijo que llegaron a salvarnos porque le avisaron por teléfono y no sé quien pudo haber sido-. Dijo len suspirando al final

-. Jiji no debes preocuparte tanto len, si algo nos pasa sabremos resolverlo mientras estemos juntos, ya verás como todo saldrá bien jiji- yoh

-. Hum si tienes razón, además vine por otra cosa-. Dijo len mostrando su sonrisa

-. Jiji len porque sonríes tanto?-. Dijo yoh temiendo por su vida al ver la sonrisa de len, el chino le pego al castaño por hacer semejante estupidez

Hao se encontraba hablando con luchist, y esperando noticias de Ryu que salió a ver como estaba la calle si había peligro para que ellos salgan o no, el peli largo se veía cansado mientras el hombre le daba te

-. Señor hao no quiere descansar un poco desde ayer que no duerme-. Luchist

-. No gracias luchist prefiero esperar que yoh se mejore y salir-. Contesto hao bostezando

-. Señor hao hay algo que debe saber-. Dijo luchist muy despacio solo para que lo escuche el asakura

-. Que pasa luchist?-. Hao

-. Recibimos una llamada que nos decía que ustedes están en peligro pero lo más raro fue que el código de la llamada es de china -. Dijo luchist mientras bebía un poco de te

-. De china? Estas seguro?-. hao mostrando mucho interés

-. Si señor hao creemos que es la hermana de len, jun tao-. Luchist

-. Él lo sabe?-. hao

-. Le conté lo de la llamada pero no le dije de donde venia, creo que si no estamos seguros no será conveniente decirle lo que suponemos-. Luchist

-. Si tienes razón es mejor dejarlo así, trata de investigar un poco mas- hao

Lyserg estaba más que furioso con todo lo que paso, maldecía y pateaba todo lo que tenía en el camino pero llego cierta chica que lo supo tranquilizar

-. Dios lyserg te puedes controlar vas a romper todo-. Pirika

-. No me importa, este comisario de cuarta me viene a golpear ami un detective del primer mundo-. Dijo lyserg enojado

-. Dime lyserg porque viniste a Japón?-. pirika

-. Porque falle en una misión-. Dijo lyserg ya bastante calmado

éntame quieres-. Dijo pirika mientras sonreía

**Flashback **

Me encontraba sentado en mi gran escritorio, poseía un departamento con una gran vista de Londres, mi vida era espectacular pero cambio cuando acepte una misión de un hombre de bajos recursos

-. Hola señor lyserg, vengo a pedirle su ayuda por favor-. Dijo el hombre que vestía de saco pero muy usado y gastado

-. Pase dígame que sucede?-. lyserg

-. Mi querida hija fue raptada y necesito ayuda para salvarla-. Dijo el hombre

-. Quien la secuestro?-. lyserg

-. Un grupo de hombres de malta, vera no tengo dinero para pagarle pero soy muy amigo del ministro del interior sir Alex White-. Dijo el hombre, al principio lyserg no le creyó, el amigo del ministro del interior si como no pero luego le mostro varias fotos en que aparecía el ministro-. Además mi hija es al ahijada del ministro por favor nos ayudara?-. Repuso el hombre

-. Esta bien déjeme que me ocupo- lyserg

Investigue el caso como nadie, al cabo de un día supe donde estarían los secuestradores mientras la policía seguía con su dialogo, al llegar al lugar donde pensé que estaban me tope que era verdad, había 3 hombres afuera y otros 3 adentro. Informe a la policía para que me manden un equipo táctico

-. Negativo lyserg, los secuestradores planean rendirse-. Dijo el oficial a cargo

-. Pero por dios no le creerá a esos delincuentes-. Lyserg

-. Lo lamento lyserg pero el ministro quiere dialogo, cambio y fuera-. Oficial

Pasaron varias horas y nada todo seguía igual, así que me arme y entre, al acabar con el segundo hombre de afuera el tercero alerto a los de adentro, sin más me subí al techo y entre. Se notaba que ellos estaban más nerviosos que nada pensé que sería fácil y yo sería todo un héroe

-. Rúndanse y suelten a la chica-. Lyserg

-. Quien eres la policía nos prometió algo-. El jefe hablaba

-. Suelten a la chica y nadie saldrá herido-. Lyserg

-. No lo creo-. Dijo el jefe, lyserg perdió la paciencia y salió del lugar a los tiros, hubo una terrible balacera.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré que estaba en un hospital, había recibido un balazo en la parte de la cintura, al despertar me tope con mi madre llorando y mi padre en la puerta con la cabeza agachada

-. Que paso?-. lyserg

-. Como pudiste?-. Dijo su padre

-. Que paso? alguien que me diga que paso?-. lyserg, su padre le alcanzo un diario y vio que la chica murió pero la bala que la mato salió de su arma

-. Como pudiste hijo?-. su madre

-. Hice lo que tuve que hacer entre y trate de salvarla pero-. No pudo terminar de hablar

-. Pero nada tu eres una deshonra para este país, olvídate de tu carrera de detective, usare todas mis influencia para eliminarte-. El ministro le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-. Señor hice lo que todos hubieran hecho pero la policía estaba con eso de dialogar-. Repuso lyserg

-. Si porque yo se los ordene! Los hombre no querían matarla querían que sus hijos pudieran entrar a Inglaterra, antes que entres le acepte esa condición e iba agentes para darles los pasaportes y tu lo arruinaste todo-. Dijo el ministro

Luego de esa charla, me dieron el alta, estuve rodeado de reporteros fui el hazme reír de todo Inglaterra, mis padres me dejaron de lado, hasta que me llego el llamado de Marco

**Fin flashback **

-. Eso es la historia-. Dijo lyserg

-. Pero no fue tu culpa así que no te pongas mal, veras como atraparemos a esos ladrones y podrás volver a Inglaterra-. Dijo pirika

-. Y tu pirika como llegaste a los X lawyers?-. dijo lyserg

-. Eso mi pequeño lyserg lo sabrás otro día-. Pirika

A la noche los cuatro chicos volvieron a su casa, luego de acomodarse llegaron marion, anna, Jeanne con horo y tamao

-. Hola yoh-. Anna

-. Hola Anita jiji-. Yoh

-. Quiero hablarte de algo serio-. Dijo anna produciendo cierto nerviosismo en el castaño

-. De que anita?-. yoh

-. Cuéntame de tu pasado-. Anna

-. Ya te dije todo de mi pasado anita, algo en especial quieres saber?-. yoh

-. Porque de izumo viniste a fumbari-. Anna

-. Porque con hao no pusimos donde ir y tomamos el tren más lejos y aquí estamos jiji-. Yoh-. Te sucede algo?

-. Tu me mentirías yoh?-. Anna

-. Jamás anita-. Yoh

-."Porque siento que me mientes yoh"-. Anna

Luego de la charla rara por parte de ellos, anna llego a su casa y se recostó, no podía pensar solo sentía que todo era mentira, ya no sabía a quién creerle. Tocaron fuerte su puerta, al abrir se encontró con las chicas

-. Tenemos algo que hablar anna-. Jeanne

-. Que sucede chicas-. Anna

-. No eres la única que desconfía de los chicos-. Marion

-. Que quieren decir?-. anna

-. Jeanne me conto lo que sucede con yoh y le conté que una vez baje a tomar agua y escuche una conversación en el escritorio de mi padre, decía que iban a atraparlos a los 4, pero en especial a los gemelos-. Marion

-. Y eso quiere decir?-. Jeanne

-. Tamao continua-. Marion

-. Bueno estuve averiguando el pasado de cada uno, y vi que los 4 estuvieron en Tokio, Kioto, inzumo y ahora en fumbari-. Tamao

-. Sigo sin entender-. Jeanne y anna también concuerda con ella

-. Use la computadora de mi padre y vi que en las escuelas se reportaron robos en casa de alumnas de esos colegios pero lo más importante es que los robos empiezan y termina cuando los chicos ingresaron y salieron de esos colegios-. Marion

-. Espera estas tratando de decir que los chicos son ladrones?-. Jeanne

-. Parece que si-. Marion

-. Yo se quien nos puede ayudar-. Anna se levanto bastante decidida

-. Jeanne/marion/ tamao

-. Manta oyamada-. Dijo anna


	13. Chapter 13

Luego de la charla, las chicas se fueron a dormir sabían que mañana tendrían una charla larga con manta a mas de una le agarro un sentimiento de miedo y de terror, no querían que los chicos sean lo que ellas estaban pensado. Pero a la medianoche una de las chicas se levanto, se alejo de la habitación y llamo

-. Hola? Señorita jun

-. Si dime que sucede?- contesta jun

-. Mañana irán por manta oyamada para averiguar que sabe sobre su hermano

-. Bien hecho le avisare a bason para que lo encuentre primero- jun

bien cualquier otra cosa le informare

-. Enterada, buenas noches-. Jun para luego llamar a bason

-. Me llamaba señorita?-. dijo el grandísimo hombre

-. Si prepárate mañana iras por manta oyamada-. Dijo jun

-. Enterado, algo más señorita?-. Bason

-. Si tráemelo quiero hablar con él-. Jun

Los chicos se levantaron, tenían que ir al colegio pero cada uno sentía un escalofrió que pasaba por su espalda eso solo les significaba problemas. Al salir caminaron, los cuatro seguían sintiendo ese terrible sensación de que algo pasaría

-. "demonios primero de que estoy enamorado, segundo lo de la hermano de len, lo de yoh y ahora este sensación, que pasara?"- pensaba hao pero luego se dio cuenta que un auto los seguía lentamente

-. "pirika porque te uniste a los X laywers, no entiendo si me hubieras buscado estaríamos felices"- pensaba horo

-. "anita estas rara hace un tiempo, que te pasara?- yoh

-." Esta sensación no me gusta para nada, además no puedo dejar de pensar de esa llama que me dijo luchist"- len

-. Señorita jun, tenemos contacto visual con los chicos desea algo?-. dijo un hombre de origen chino

-. Esta bien luego manda a chocolove, que hable con hao-. Dijo jun

-. Esterado, señorita jun- dijo Zang-ching

En cambio, manta caminaba feliz por la calle, a pesar de quedar afuera de la misión de atrapar a los ladrones se sentía feliz, llego a una avenida muy transitada donde más de una vez lo habrán pisado. Al quedar el semáforo en rojo camino pero casi lo mata un repartido pero lo salva un hombre grandote de rasgos chinos

-. Dios niño deberías fijarte mejor, te podrías lastimar-. Dijo bason

-. Si gracias-. Manta luego de fijarse la hora salió rápido no quería llegar tarde

-. Espera niño, te puedo llevar-. Dijo bason

-. Mmm bueno gracias-. Manta al subir al gran auto del chino

-. Dime algo como te llamas niño- pregunta bason

-. No me presente disculpe, mi nombre es manta oyamada- dijo el enano

-. Así que oyamada? Bueno señorito manta lamento decirle que no ira al colegio hoy- bason

-. Como dice?- manta se torna nervioso a las palabras del hombre

-. Si no irá hoy, iremos a ver a mi jefe que desea hablar con usted-. Dijo bason trabando las puertas

-. Pero porque? No me hagan daño, mi padre les pagara todo lo que deseen- dijo manta casi al ataque de nervios

-. Jaja no se preocupe señorito manta, no deseamos dinero sino que mi jefe desea hablar con usted, luego los soltaremos- dijo bason en un tono amable

-. De enserio?- manta

-. Si va pero capaz que el jefe no lo quiera soltar, ahí se complicaría su existencia- bason, para que manta se largue en un llanto- bien llegamos por favor baje y no haga locuras

Manta bajo y se topo que estaban en un lujoso hotel, le parecía bastante raro o capaz que vio mucha películas de acción, camino y se topo con un hombre de gran porte, le acompaño hasta el palco

-. Así que tu eres manta oyamada-. Jun

-. Si, quien eres tú y porque me tienen acá!?- grito manta pero al momento sintió que ese hombre lo tenía atrás

-. Tranquilo lee, te diré la verdad oyamada, quiero saber que sabes de len tao-. Dijo jun

-. Solo eso? Luego me dejaran irme- manta

-. Todo y pagare muy bien tu servicio-. Dijo jun

Anna entro rápido al salón, en el último paso tuvo una lucha de sentimientos entre querer saber la verdad y no saber nada, de miedo por el posible engaño y el miedo de perder a yoh sin más entro y se topo con un sonriente castaño que la hacía dudar mas pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la silla vacía del enano, solo estaba lyserg pero manta no

, manta vendrá hoy? anna dejando su orgullo de lado para dirigirla la palabra al chico ingles y dejando a un yoh mas desconcertado

-. Parezco su niñera?-. Responde de mala manera lyserg

-. Necesito hablar contigo luego lyserg-. Anna, dejando al chico ingles boca abierto y desconcertado

-. Hola anita-. Yoh mostrando una sonrisa falsa

-. Hola- anna

-. Y que nece- dijo yoh pero no pudo terminar de hablar

-. Mira necesito hablar con manta como no llego lyserg me puede ayudar, así que si te gusta o no que hable con el no me interesa- anna le dijo furiosamente

-. Yo solo quería decirte que sachi vio que manta subió a un auto negro, nada mas anita- dijo yoh en un tono triste, anna se sintió mal al saber que la quería ayudar

-. Perdón.. no quise hablarte así-. Dijo anna, pero yoh se cambio de lugar con tamao

-. Jeanne tu sabes algo de que le pasa a anna?-. len

-. No la verdad que no-. Jeanne sin mirar a len a la cara

-. Marion que sucede con tus amigas parecen rara-. Hao

-. No se-. Respondió marión, mirando su celular cada rato

-. Tamao tu estas bien?- pregunto horo algo preocupado

-. Si va no sé como sentirme, necesito hablar con manta- tamao

Luego de la clase, anna le hizo un gesto a lyserg para que salgan de ahí y se encuentren en cinco minutos en el tercer piso, Jeanne con marión y tamao dejaron a los chicos y se fueron con anna

-. Me parece raro esto- dijo len

-. Si no era que odian a lyserg- horo

-. Bueno pero confiemos en ellas- dijo hao, los tres notaron que yoh estaba más callado y algo triste. El peli largo se marcho afuera

-. Oye tú el que parece mujer-. Dijo un chico de casi rasgos africanos

-. A quién demonios le hablas así insecto?- hao

-. Calmada chica, necesito hablar contigo- dijo el chico

-. Primero soy hombre, segundo quien eres?-. hao

-. Soy chocolove, vengo por ti hao asakura- dijo chocolove para poner tenso a hao

-. Como sabes mi nombre?- hao

-. Una señorita desea hablar contigo, ven no le hagas perder tiempo- chocolove, para hao vaya con el

-. Oye len, desea preguntarte algo- horo

-. Que quieres?- len

-. Que te trae tan mal, desde que luchist conto lo de la llamada no dejas de pensar-. Horo

-. Hum no sé que me sucede, a veces pienso que es un error fue venir aquí- len

-. Lo decís por todo lo que nos paso?- horo

-. Si me preocupa todo- len

-. Vamos len estuvimos en cosas peores, te acuerdas cuando hao no pudo salir de ese casa llenas de hombres vestidos de mujeres?- horo mientras se aguantaba la risa

-. No es solo sino que me preocupa la relación con las chicas, nunca estuvieron tan cerca de atraparnos, de correr el peligro de perder a unos de nosotros, además esa llamada de trae mal, quien fue, porque nos ayudo, que quera con nosotros- len mostrándose cada vez más loco, hasta que horo le pego

-. Dios esto pensaba que le pasaría a yoh, hao o ami pero a ti len?- horo

-. Horo- len casi mudo

-. Siempre fuiste el más inteligente, el que estuvo un paso más adelante que todos, así que no te vuelvas loco si alguien nos quiere hacer daño los resolveríamos juntos los cuatro juntos- horo

-. Hum, tienes razón pero hay otra cosa- len ya más tranquilo

-. Que cosa?- horo

-. No vuelvas a golpearme idiota- dijo len mientras perseguía a horo

Mientras tanto hao llego a un hotel, ya tenía una idea de quien lo habrá citado y no le sorprendía esto

-. Así que tu eres jun tao no? Hao de brazos cruzados

-. No me sorprende que lo sepas- respondió jun

-. Bueno dime que quieres?- hao

-. Tu sabes que quiero- jun ofreciéndole un asiento y algo para beber

-. Si pero mi pregunta es que quieres con el?- hao mientras bebía

-. Verlo, pero mas que nada cuidarlo- jun

-. Y porque no vas directamente?- hao

-. Tengo miedo que me rechace por eso lo cuido desde las sombras-. Jun

-. Así que tu eres la de la llamada no?- hao

-. Exacto- jun

-. Te diré algo jun, sabes porque len quiere estudiar?- hao mientras miraba a jun a la cara

-. Por su "trabajo"?- jun

-. No sino que quiere recibirse y volverse un empresario importante para volver a china y para verte a ti- hao, jun se quedo muda a escuchar eso

-. Que?- jun

-. Si como escuchaste linda, eso quiere yo que tu dejaría todo esa locura de cuidarlo desde las sombras e iría a verlo, mejor me voy tengo cosas que hacer- hao caminando para irse

-. Espera hao, necesito un favor- jun

?- hao

-. Llévate a este contigo- jun haciendo que manta salga de una puerta

-. Esta bien hablaremos de muchas cosas por el camino no manta?- hao mientras mostraba una sonrisa retorcida que hacía temblar a manta

-. Ah y dile que de nada a yoh- jun, dejando al peli largo confuso con ese comentario

Mientras tanto yoh, estaba acostado debajo de un árbol, pensado lo que paso con anna, no le gusto nada eso pero no podría hacer nada solo podía dejarla que piense sola, sentía varias cosas entre miedo y tristeza

me podrías ayudar- dijo una hermosa chica de cabello largo marrón algo rojizo

-. Hola si que necesitabas?- yoh al ver la hermosura de la chica

-. Soy nueva, me llamo sati saigan me puedes decir donde esta la biblioteca?- agrego la chica

-. Hola soy yoh asakura, ven te enseño el lugar jiji- yoh al mostrarle su sonrisa a la chica la cual se sonroja al ver la hermosa sonrisa del chico

-. Mucho gusto yoh asakura- dijo la chica

Mientras tanto con las chicas, anna estaba esperando muy nerviosa a lyserg, caminaba y miraba el reloj cada rato. Jeanne también estaba nerviosa pero sabia controlarse, tamao estaba muy pensativa y marión estaba como ansiosa mirando cada rato su celular

-. Hola disculpen la demora traje a alguien- dijo lyserg llegando con pirika

-. Hola- pirika

-. Bueno queremos respuestas de los chicos, son o no ladrones- anna

-. Dios que directa que sos- pirika

-. Bueno le diré la verdad, si son ladrones, por eso yo estoy en Japón- lyserg, anna y las demás sintieron un golpe duro al saber la verdad

-. Como sabemos que dices la verdad?- anna

-. Hay una investigación llevada a cabo por el comisario y el jefe de detectives marco, recientemente entraron a sacar a un amigo suyo de una casa de seguridad nuestra pero uno de ellos recibió una bala y con la sangre que dejo pueden hacer una prueba de ADN con los cabellos de sus novios- lyserg

-. Si pero parece que alguien ya se anticipo no marión?- pirika, haciendo que las tres chicas giren la cabeza

-. Si le saque un poco de esa sangre a mi padre y le robe cabellos a los chicos para ver de quién es esa sangre y todavía no me llaman- marión

-. Anna yo se que te lastime pero quiero que sepas que siempre te ayudare- dijo lyserg, anna sintió varias cosas como odio y ternura?

-. Shh, hola doctor, si dígame, ajam, bueno gracias – decía marión, dejando a todos callados- el doctor me conto el resultado de los análisis- agrego la chica

-. Y que dijo?- anna, Jeanne y tamao preguntaron

-. Fue negativo en los cuatro casos- dijo marión con una gran sonrisa, dejando a lyserg mal parado, las chicas se fueron de ahí

-."yoh como dudar de vos"- pensaba anna pero su cara de torno en tristeza al verlo a su castaño sonriendo feliz con una nueva chica

-. Esa chica quién es?- Jeanne

-. Se llama sati, es nueva y desde que llego no se despego de yoh- agrego a la conversación len

-. Como que no se despego de yoh?- pregunto Jeanne enojada y preocupada por su amiga

-. Si llego hoy le pidió ayuda a yoh, y con ella volvió a sonreír, ya que estaba triste debajo de un árbol- len notando lo cara de anna

-. Pero no puede hacer esto yoh- Jeanne

-. Claro que puede, además no esta haciendo nada malo- agrego un reciente hao

-. Pero si el esta con anna- Jeanne

-. Por como lo trato hoy, anna no se puede quejar- hao

-. Hao! Deja de hablar así- marión

-. Pero es verdad, anna me caes bien pero hoy lo trataste muy mal a mi hermano- dijo hao, mirando a anna que tenía una cara de tristeza y angustia

-. Yoh - dijo anna es un susurro con una gran tristeza al verlo con esa chica


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola disculpen la demora es que la facultad me tiene a tiempo completo.**

yoh, acompáñame soy nueva- dijo sati

-. Jiji perdón sati pero tengo que ir a buscar a otra persona- dijo yoh con su sonrisa

-. Interrumpo algo?- dijo anna con una cara de pocos amigos

-. Para nada anita, déjame presentarte ella es sati es nueva, sati ella es mi novia anita-. Dijo yoh

-. Así que tu eres anna, yoh me conto muchas cosas de ti- dijo sati mostrando una falsa sonrisa

-. Si soy su novia, veo que tu eres muy amable con el-. Dijo anna que no dejaba de ver a los ojos a sati

-. Em anita, vamos a otro lado tengo que hablar contigo-. Dijo yoh al notar cierto clima tenso

-. Si vamos, yo también tengo deseos de hablar con vos-. Anna sin dejar de mirar a sati

-. Bueno, luego nos vemos yoh y gracias por todo-. Dijo sati con una sonrisa

Luego de dejarlos solos, la chica se dispuso ir a la oficina del director pero en el camino se topo con el mayor de los asakura

-. Yoh como llegaste tan rápido, y tu novia?-. dijo sati

-. Te equivocaste linda, no soy yoh sino su hermano mayor hao-. Dijo el peli largo

-. Oh disculpa entonces, pero me dices donde esta la oficina del director-. Sati

-. Ven te acompaño.- hao

-. Y dime hace mucho están juntos tu hermano y esa chica?- sati

-. Así que tienes interés por mi hermanito no?-. dijo hao con sonrisa picara

-. Si, digo no, solo quiero saber-. Dijo sati bastante roja

-. Si claro, bueno te diré que hace rato están juntos y se aman mucho-. Dijo hao

-." Diablos" -. Sati

-. Bueno ya llegamos, así que ten cuidado de anna-. Dijo hao mientras se daba vuelta

Mientras tanto, pirika encontró a un manta bastante asustado, lo siguió para ver donde se iba. Llego a la puerta trasera del estacionamiento

-. A dónde vas manta?-. Dijo la chica

-. Pirika bueno yo me iba a mi casa, me duele un poco la cabeza-. Dijo manta

-. Mm esta bien pero antes dime donde estuviste?-. Pirika

-. Me tope con un amigo de mi padre en el camino y me pidió ayuda sobre unos programas de computadoras, tu entiendes ja-. Dijo manta bastante nervioso

-. Esta bien que te recuperes manta-. Dijo pirika al irse de ahí

-. Por poco, ahora dime que quieres len?-. dijo manta para ver como salía len de atrás de un auto

-. Quien te secuestro manta?-. dijo len

-. Secuestrar no se que hablas?-. dijo manta

-. Deja esas mentiras para los otros dime quien fue?-. len

-. Nadie len, porque supones eso?-. manta

-. Justo el día en que tu puedes arruinarnos a los cuatro milagrosamente te vas, así que dime quien fue?-. len

-. Otra no me quedo, toma-. Dijo manta, entregándole una tarjeta

-. Y esto?-. len

-. Me dijo que tu harías esto, así que la persona que me alejo de todo me pidió que vayas a ese lugar si quieres saber las respuestas-. Dijo manta

Horo caminaba de un lugar para otro, tamao no le hablaba bien, los chicos se fueron y el solo pensaba en hablar con pirika. Deseaba poder hablar con ella y poder saber porque se unió con marco pero sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba, giro su cabeza y se topo con ella

-. Veo que sigues siendo un poco tonto pero… lindo

-. Que haces aquí?-. dijo horo

Jeanne estaba con marion pero llego lyserg, le pidió a marion si los podía dejar solos que quiera hablar con la chica

-. Jeanne hay algo serio de que quiero hablarte-. Dijo lyserg

-. Que quieres lyserg?-. dijo Jeanne mientras miraba para otro lado

-. Hay que separa a yoh de anna-. Lyserg

? y tu supones que te ayudare por favor, se nota que estás loco-. Jeanne

-. No digo que lo hagas por mí sino por ella, tu viste la pelea que tuvieron y además esa chica nueva anda atrás de yoh.- dijo lyserg

-. Mira, yo apoyare a mi amiga si ella desea estar con yoh que lo haga pero nunca hare que se separen por alguien como tu-. Dijo Jeanne mientras se levantaba y se iba del lugar, lyserg la agarro del brazo

-. Yo la puedo hacer más feliz que con el-. Dijo lyserg, pero Jeanne se soltó

-. Claro como tú me lo prometiste ami o a ella cuando estábamos en Londres, crees que tu cara de perro te ira a ayudar, por mi muere lyserg-. Dijo Jeanne

Mientras tanto, anna e yoh caminaban ninguno de los dos se hablaba cuando estuvieron bien lejos de todos empezaron a hablar

-. Bueno que quieres yoh?-. Anna

-. Solo quería saber si te pudiste sacar las dudas, además porque lo vi a manta y eso te quería avisar ya que lo estabas buscando-. Dijo yoh

-. Si yoh gracias, además quería pedirte perdón-. Dijo anna agachando la cabeza

-. Perdón por qué?-. dijo yoh

-. Por la forma que te trate hoy, te grite sin que lo merecieras por eso-. Dijo anna

-. Anna que estabas buscando?-. dijo yoh en forma algo seria

-. En que el padre de marion cree que ustedes son ladrones de guante blanco, obligaría a manta para que me diga algo de la investigación-. Dijo anna

-. Y como sabrían que sería yo?-. yoh con su sonrisa

-. Porque el padre de marion tiene ADN de un ladrón, y ella robo un poco mas un poco de sus cabellos y logro hacer una prueba de ADN pero salió negativo-. Anna

-. "dios anna me estas poniendo en un apuro" y tu pensaste que alguien torpe como yo podría robar jiji?-. dijo yoh

-. Jaja ahora que lo dices, no no puedes eres muy torpe-. Dijo anna abrazando al castaño

-. "puff por poco" oye! Ahora quiero un beso-. Dijo yoh levantado el rostro de la rubia

-. Porque no se lo pides a tu nueva amiguita, ya que tanto la ayudas-. Dijo anna mostrando una mueca al recordar a sati

-. Así que mi anita esta celosa?-. dijo yoh

-. Por favor asakura, yo celosa? De eso? Por favor-. Dijo alejándose de el con los brazos en la cintura, yoh la abrazo de atrás puso su boca cerca de su oreja

-. Yo se que estas muy celosa jiji-. Dijo yoh

-. Bueno estoy celosa contento asaku..-. anna no pudo terminar de hablar porque el castaño la beso, pero al momento de ese beso no supo porque se le vino a la mente las palabras de lyserg

Al terminar el día escolar, hubo varias sorpresas como la de sati como nueva compañera de clases, len mirando cada rato esa tarjeta, anna que no podía sacar esas palabras de lyserg, manta ya estaba normal, horo miraba por la ventana como si estuviera buscando a alguien y eso a tamao no le gustaba. Cada uno tomo camino distintos

Len caminaba por las calles de fumbari buscando ese lugar, tenía miedo de que sea una trampa o algo peor pero había algo que le decía que vaya igual, camino por otras dos cuadras pero sintió que alguien lo seguía por eso al girar en una cuadra salió corriendo y busco un callejón

-. Veo que todavía no sabes jugar a las escondidas-. Hao

-. Hao que demonios haces siguiéndome? -. Len

-. Te cuido len, se que manta te dio una tarjeta por eso te seguí- hao

-. Pero tú sabes de quién es?-. dijo len mas serio

-. Si pero no te lo diré-. Hao mostrando una sonrisa

-. Como que no! Dime ahora!-. dijo len

-. Mmm déjame pensar, no-. Dijo hao caminando para el lugar

-. Ven aquí idiota y dime quien es-. Len cada vez mas furioso

-. Vamos len, te acompañare-. Dijo hao mientras len corrió para alcanzarlo

Cierta rubia estaba en su dormitorio, luchando en su cabeza si ella amaba a yoh porque pensó en lyserg en ese momento, amaba a yoh, amaba a yoh, lo amaba? No pudo mas su cabeza y su ánimo no era el necesario para pensar en eso, quiso escuchar música pero un ruido cerca de su ventana la desvió, se acerco a su ventana y vio a cierto chico de pelo verde ahí

-. Hola espero no molestarte-. Dijo lyserg

-. Que haces aquí? Que quieres?-. dijo anna

-. Quiero a decirte que dejes a yoh-. Dijo lyserg en tono muy serio

-. Estás loco o que? Jamás dejare a yoh y menos por vos-. Dijo anna muy convencida

-. Pero anna el no te puede hacer feliz como yo te haría-. Dijo lyserg acortando distancia con ella

-. Te equivocas, yo ya soy feliz con el así que vete-. Dijo anna

-. Pero porque anna?-. dijo lyserg cada vez más cerca de ella

-. Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar el porqué?-. dijo anna

-. Pero anna yo antes era un niño malcriado, ahora créeme cambie-. Dijo lyserg mientras ponía una mano de anna en su corazón

-. Yo no sé que decir.- anna vio que estaban muy cerca y sin previo aviso el chico le dio un beso, ella sin querer le respondió ese beso que duro varios segundo hasta que recordó lo que hacia

-. Yo se que todavía me quieres anna-. Dijo lyserg

-. Yo no sé que pensar, esta yoh-. Dijo anna

-. Por mi no te preocupes, se nota que nunca te importe-. Dijo yoh, anna al ver que el castaño estaba ahí sintió un golpe tremendo en su corazón, lo vio con la cara de tristeza ya casi derramando gotas de lágrimas

-. Yoh espera te puedo explicar.- dijo anna pero no se podía mover

-. No hay nada para explicar no te gastes en explicar algo, porque lo vi todo! Sabes que mejor quédate con él y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra nunca más-. Dijo el castaño para salir corriendo del lugar

-. Yoh espera!-. Grito para luego tratar de saltar anna pero lyserg se lo negó

-. Anna son como dos metros te lastimaras-. Dijo lyserg pero la chica le dio una cachetada

-. Vete de aquí-. Dijo anna, lyserg se fue sin protestar. Llego a la casa de los chicos pero no había nadie no estaba ni horo, len o hao sin más volvió a su casa y se puso a llorar pensando en yoh

Lo deje algo corto pero prometo actualizar más seguido n.n


End file.
